Impropriety
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Ashley and Jimmy are excited about starting their Freshman year at NYU, living on their own, under their rules...but college life isn't always what it's cracked up to be. Major plot twist will be revealed soon.
1. New York, New York

My note…here's my next story. It's an drama/romance fic with a little angst/suspence thrown in for fun. This idea came up after answering one of the questions about storylines I'd like to see, on a message board I belong to. So, this one is totally JimAsh centric, focusing on their lives at NYU, with some of the other Degrassi characters popping up, but only occasionally...along with some new characters, I'll introduce soon.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 1: NEW YORK, NEW YORK

"Your dad was right Jimmy, this place is amazing…it's perfect", Ashley squealed as she spun around the unfurnished room.

Jimmy frowned. "Yeah, but that's just it Ash, it's all my dad's idea", he stated dishearteningly.

"What do you mean?", Ashley asked cautiously.

"He knows we can't afford this place on our own", Jimmy as he wheeled to the large picture window in the living room.

Ashley came up behind Jimmy and put her hands on his shoulders. "But they just wanna help out, Jimmy", she reminded him.

"But they're not helping, Ash", Jimmy stated, turning to face her, his eyes full of frustration. "It's his way of trying to control me from five hundred miles away".

Ashley placed her hands on her hips and gave him an incredulous look. "I don't think that's it at all", she replied in a coaxing tone. Jimmy glanced down at the floor. "What's really bothering you Jimmy?", Ashley asked, kneeling beside him.

"I'm moving away, starting college...but how can I be independent when they keep doing everything for me?", he asked, his frustration showing.

"This isn't just about them paying our lease, is it?", Ashley replied, more as a statement than a question. Jimmy shook his head slightly. Ashley took hold of his hand and squeezed it. "Jimmy, our parents love us, they worry about us...", she started to say. Jimmy sighed, his eyes focused on his lap. "Okay, so our situation is a little unique...", she continued, as if reading his mind. Jimmy looked up at Ashley, she gave him a sincere smile. "...but worrying is their job...they just want us to be happy", she chuckled.

"But I'd be happy anywhere Ash, as long as you're there", Jimmy replied sincerely, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "The most important thing is that we're together".

Ashley cupped Jimmy's face and smiled. "I know, and we already agreed that seperate dorms were out of the question", she assured. "But Jimmy, the waiting list for accessible apartments on campus is six to nine months...school starts in a little over two", she reminded him . Jimmy frowned in frustration, he hated being treated differently because of his disability.

Ashley rubbed his arm, comfortingly. "Our parents also want us to be comfortable...and safe", she added, in a slightly cautious way, biting down on her lower lip. Jimmy glanced away, he knew she was right.

"The other places that we looked at...Jimmy, I just don't know", Ashley continued. "That first one wasn't even accessible, the second one was okay, but it was really to small". He nodded in agreement, remembering the trouble he had rounding the corners .

"The third one was just plain awful", she shuttered at the thought of the dilapidated building they had seen a few hours ago. "The fourth one was all the way across town..."

"That last one was nice", Jimmy offered with a shrug.

"I guess", Ashley replied half-heartedly.

"What?", Jimmy asked, looking at her questionably.

"It's just...", Ashley paused. "...it was on the fifth floor". Jimmy sat back and sighed heavily. Ashley grabbed both of his hands and held onto them tightly. "What if there's a fire, Jimmy...?", she asked rhetorically and he looked away, again. "...I'm not willing to take that risk ", she added, brushing her fingers against his cheek.

Jimmy looked back at Ashley, and when he did, he could see the slightest bit of fear behind her eyes. But what was even more apparent was the love and concern she had for him...the same kind of love and concern, Jimmy knew, his parents had for him too. He let his guard down and smiled, "You really like this place, don't you?".

Ashley smiled as she looked around the room, and stood up. "I love it", she nodded excitedly. "It's fully accessible, ground floor, single level, open floor plan, two bedrooms, only a few blocks from campus..."

"Alright...", Jimmy chuckled, pulling Ashley onto his lap. "...I get the picture".

"It even has a private backyard with a patio...", Ashley giggled as Jimmy kissed her neck. "...and a single car garage", she added, just as the relator walked back in.

"Sorry it took so long, I nedded to close an important deal", she stated, stuffing her notebook into her bag. Ashley bolted upright in attention, but stayed firmly planted on Jimmy's lap. "Do you like it?", the relator asked, waiving her hand around the room.

Jimmy and Ashley nodded at her, but before they could say aything, she spoke again. "I've got your dad on hold...", she told Jimmy as she held up her cell phone. "...he wants to know what you think".

Jimmy looked at Ashley and she smiled hopefully at him. "Tell him, we'll take it", Jimmy replied certainly, causing Ashley to laugh out loud and hug him tight.

----------------------------------

"Wow, I didn't think they'd ever leave", Ashley chuckled as she closed the front door and walked back over to the couch. "I mean, I love your parents Jimmy, but...", she trailed off as she stood behind him, her hands on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they were driving me crazy too", he chuckled as he reached behind, to grab her hand.

Ashley leaned forward, so her cheek was touching his. "No, I didn't mean it like that", she retorted sarcastically. "They were great...and so helpful...".

"A little too helpful?", Jimmy questioned with a grin.

"Well, maybe...a little", Ashley playfully agreed, pressing her forehead against his. "But look...", she stated and straightened up a bit. "...everything is unpacked, cleaned, put away...we really have nothing to do".

"Except go to bed", an exhausted Jimmy corrected, nodding toward the bedroom.

"Actually...", Ashley sung, rubbing her hands up and down Jimmy's arms. "...I had something else in mind, first..."

"Ashley?", Jimmy interrupted, craning his head back, to look at her. "Even if could right now...which I doubt...I'm just too tired, Ash", he stated, hanging his head down and sighing heavily.

Ashley began massaging Jimmy's shoulders. "I don't mean _that_, I was talking about a nice soothing bath", she replied, working her way down his back. "You over did it today, you need to relax", she scolded as she kneaded his tight muscles.

Jimmy closed his eyes, and fell deeper into Ashley's touch. "So I figured some warm water, soft music, glowing candles...", she whispered softly into his ear, then stopped abruptly and came around to the front of the couch.

Jimmy groaned internally, the minute her hands left his body. When he finally opened his eyes, Jimmy found Ashley, kneeling on the floor next to him...she had already removed his shoes and was working on his socks. "Ash, I can...".

Ashley silenced him with a finger to her lips, she rose slowly and wordlessly straddled his lap. "Don't worry...I let you undress me next", she whispered seductively as she pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Jimmy looked deep into Ashley's eyes as he ran his hands down her side, to her waist. He gently lifted her shirt the same way, she took care of his. Ashley moved over a little and hooked her foot on the side of his chair, pulling it toward them. She gently slid off of his lap, but not before unbuttoning his jeans. Jimmy eyed her curiously. "I'll take care of these", she offered, carefully pulling his jeans down, just far enough as he transferred to his chair, then sliding them off once he was settled.

Ashley stood in front of Jimmy and waited patiently as he did the same with her jean shorts. After kicking off her shorts, Ashley took hold of Jimmy's hand and guided him toward _their _bedroom.

"Shouldn't we pick our stuff up", Jimmy chuckled as he tried to maneuver around their discarded clothing, all except for the underclothes they were still wearing.

"We probably should...", Ashley shrugged innocently, taking a seat on his lap. "...but this is _our _place, with _our_ rules...and no one can tell us what to do, or when to do it", she added with a subtle suggestiveness. Ashley began to kiss Jimmy passionately on the lips, and it was then that he realized how much he would enjoy living under Ashley's definition of 'independant'.

------------------------------

Okay, first off...this was a prologue chapter, just to set some things, that may come up later in the story. The main plot, however, has not been revealed yet, so stay tuned.

And second...I wanted to try something different and go a little more grown-up(hopefully without having to change the rating), after all, they are adults, and this isn't high school any more. This story will contain more mature themes and settings, but only up to what I am comfortable writing. I hope you will like it and please review with any comments or suggestions.

A quick thanks to Sunshyne08(hopefully you're reading this, there was no other way to reply to you)...I'm so happy you like my stories, thanks for reading and for the review of 'Twist of Fate'. As for a Jimmy centric fic, I find it easier to write JimAsh as a couple because I love their relationship and chemistry and I also tend to relate a lot, to Ashley...but I'm working on a few ideas I have for Jimmy.

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. Starting new

My note…WOW, the response to this story was overwhelming, to say the least. Thank you all so much!! The story itself , will progress a bit slowly, but there is a lot to tell and I really love writing Jimmy and Ashley's scenes together, so I add a lot of fluff. I misspoke last chapter, when I said the major plot hasn't been revealed, I really meant to say major plot twist, the main plot IS, of course, Jim and Ash's relationship.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 2: STARTING NEW

Ashley slowly rolled over, reaching her left arm out for Jimmy….only to find his side of the bed empty. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock, it was barely seven am. Surprised and still a bit sleepy, Ashley stretched her arms over her head as she stood up, and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you decent?", she called jokingly, softly knocking on the slightly opened bathroom door.

"Partly", Jimmy answered with a laugh.

Ashley opened the door fully and walked inside, Jimmy was just hanging his bath towel on a hook. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ashley. She smiled a back, eyeing the freshly showered and half dressed Jimmy.

"Yeah, you might wanna put those on", Ashley chuckled, nodding to the disheveled pair of jeans, laying on Jimmy's lap.

"Already tried…wasn't going so good", Jimmy grinned up at her. "It's much easier on the bed, but I didn't want to wake you".

"Well then, you should've just stayed in bed with me", she replied enticingly, moving the jeans over and taking a seat on his lap.

Jimmy sighed and pulled her closer, "I wish I could, Ash…but I have a schedule to follow…".

"Yeah, a schedule you had when you needed to get to school by eight am", Ashley argued playfully. "Jimmy, your first class doesn't start 'til nine thirty".

"And nine tomorrow and ten the next day….", Jimmy stated. "Do you know what it would take to rearrange my schedule just a little?", he asked frustratingly.

"But you don't have to worry about doing everything on your own anymore, I can help", she answered sweetly. "That's what I'm here for".

"Really?', Jimmy asked incredulously, nudging her off of his lap. "Because I thought it was to go to law school, not be my personal nursemaid".

Ashley stood beside him in shock. "Excuse me?", she gasped.

Jimmy turned slightly to face her. "I've had the same routine for almost three years now, I think I can handle it on my own", he stated angrily, grabbing his jeans from her hand.

"Jimmy", she called pleadingly as he quickly wheeled into the bedroom. Ashley stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what to say next. She didn't want to argue with Jimmy, but she had to defend her intentions.

Ashley marched right into the bedroom to find Jimmy, propped up at an awkward angle, struggling to get his jeans on. "Here, let me…", she offered quietly, walking toward him.

"I said I got it", he spat bitterly, finally forcing his left leg through the pant leg.

" Okay", Ashley whispered as she turned and retreated back into the bathroom.

Jimmy threw his head back, onto the pillow and let out a heavy sigh, too tired to wrestle his other leg into his jeans.

Ashley stepped into the hot shower and let the water fall on her tight shoulders. It was their first morning together, alone, in their new town house and it started off with a fight. Ashley sunk down onto Jimmy's shower bench and held her head in her hands, finally letting a few built up tears escape.

---------------------------------

Ashley took her time getting ready, trying to build up the courage to face Jimmy again. She cautiously walked into the living room, to find most of the discarded clothing from last night, had been picked up.

She knelt down to pick up a lone sock, then reached over to get Jimmy's shoes, remembering she'd kicked them underneath the coffee table. She tossed the sock into the basket in the laundry closet then walked into the kitchen.

Jimmy was sitting quietly at the table, preparing his breakfast. Ashley placed his shoes on the floor, next to his chair, determined not to make the mistake of offering to help him with them.

Jimmy's eyes caught hers as she started to rise. "Peace offering?", he stated questionably, pushing a mug of coffee, prepared just as Ashley liked, one scoop of sugar and just enough of her favorite flavored creamer to give it that soft caramel color.

Ashley silently sat across from Jimmy and took a sip of her coffee. Jimmy finished smothering the other half of his bagel with cream cheese and placed it in front of Ashley. She gave him a small smile and took a bite of her bagel.

"Listen Ash, I'm sorry about the way I acted. It really wasn't directed toward you", he apologized sincerely, placing his hand on top of hers. "I guess I just have some first day jitters I need to work out".

Ashley smiled at him and entwined her fingers with his. "I understand Jimmy, I'm nervous about today, too", she replied sincerely. "It's so scary...ya know, different school, different friends, different teachers...".

"...different country", Jimmy chuckled, giving her an alternative ending to her sentence. Ashley giggled at his joke and nodded. Jimmy lowered his head and turned serious. "But that's still no excuse for how I treated you earlier, I'm sorry".

Ashley walked over and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know I sometimes try a little too hard to help you, and I shouldn't do that", she stated, hugging him gently. "So, I'll promise to stop forcing myself on you...". Jimmy's lips broke out into a huge grin, and Ashley immediately caught her mistake.

"...I mean, stop forcing my help on you...", she corrected, smacking him playfully on the shoulder and rolling her eyes. "...but only if you promise to accept that help, every once in a while. Okay?", Ashley offered sincerely. Jimmy nodded in agreement, the slightest hint of a smirk, still evident on his face.

Ashley stood up and gently pulled Jimmy away from the table so she could sit on his lap. "I need you, just as much as you need me, Jimmy...if not more", she stated, kissing the side of his head. "We don't have our parents and friends here, to fall back on", she added, her throat clenching a little.

Jimmy could tell that Ashley was the teeniest bit homesick. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "We've got each other, Ash...", Jimmy replied, with a kiss to her lips. "...that's _all_ we need".

Ashley cocked her head to the side and raised her brow at him questionably. "Okay, so yeah... we do still _need _them too", he conceded. "But not in the ways we think we do...we can do this, Ash", Jimmy added, trying to build up his own laging confidence, as well as hers.

Ashley nodded and placed a few tender kisses on his cheek. "What do you say, we get going?", Jimmy asked, returning the kisses.

Ashley looked over her shoulder at the clock on the stove. "Jimmy, it's only a quarter to nine", she chuckled as she stood up.

Jimmy shrugged. "I know, but since it's our first day, I thought we'd walk to campus...it's only about four or five blocks...", he offered with a smile.

"I'd love that", Ashley replied excitedly, grabbing her messenger bag and purse and following Jimmy out. Once outside, Jimmy stowed his backpack under his seat, he took Ashley's bag from her shoulder and hung it over the back of his chair.

Ashley smiled happily at Jimmy and took hold of his upper arm, so they could 'hold hands' as they strolled together, down the block toward campus...for their first day of university.

------------------------------

Okay, maybe the ending left something to be desired, but I liked the mental image it gave me, so I left it there. I had some extra time today, so I hurried to get this chapter up. Next chap. should be up sometime this weekend(hopefully).

I would soooo like to go in-depth and personally thank each reviewer, but then this chapter would be like 1000 extra words, so I'll make it breif. Samitiny...I'm so glad you love it, hope I don't disappoint. Luvluv...yes we're done with the high school angst, but get ready for the college angst,.there will definitely be some. Raina-Bess...thanks for the great review, and I look forward to keeping you entertained. Sunshyne08...thanks for the praise. We will definitely see more struggles with independence...and their parents. Lilfiftyfour...yes, this will be a longer fic. I'm not sure of how long exactly, but I have at least ten chapters planned. Jashley-fan...I hope this story steals you're heart, JimAsh has certainly stole mine. Thanks all, please continue to let me know what you think!!!

As always, Degrassi does not belong to me.


	3. A whole new world

My note…research on this story has not been my friend. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, but it's very hard. I'm basing a lot of this story on familiar surroundings, and since I don't live anywhere near, nor have I ever visited, New York, it may seem way off base, but that's the beauty of fiction…creative liberty. Short of actually enrolling at NYU, I couldn't get a list of their pre-law courses, so the one's I'm using are from a different college(thought I'm sure those courses are similar everywhere), and some I've made up to fit with the storylines(again, creative liberty). Hope you like it!

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 3: A WHOLE NEW WORLD

With thirty minutes to spare, Ashley kissed Jimmy goodbye and walked two buildings over, to find her first class. Today was the only day that the two, did not have at least one class together. While Jimmy was busy with courses in political science, criminal justice and the history of law enforcement, Ashley was taking child development and family dynamics.

Two minutes into her first class, Ashley realized it was going to be a piece of cake. It was basically everything she knew from the family planning class she took at Degrassi and the babysitting camp she went to, the summer before ninth grade…and her professor was this kind older lady, who treated each student like they were her own grandchild.

Ashley sat in the cafeteria on her leisurely hour between classes thinking about Jimmy, as she ate a sandwich and picked at her fruit cup….it had only been two hours, but she missed him already. And as much as she tried, she couldn't help but worry about him a little. He had three, hour and a half classes with only thirty minutes to get to the next class, and no lunch break in between. Ashley subconsciously picked up her phone; she knew he'd call if he needed her, but checked anyway, for a missed message.

Tomorrow would be different, she smiled, they'd be together the entire day.

Bored with just sitting around, Ashley grabbed her bag, threw out her garbage, and slowly headed off to her second class. When she arrived, there were two girls sitting up against the wall, talking. Ashley took a seat on a chair that was left outside the room and opened her planner.

"You here for family dynamics?", a cheerful voice called out from across the hall. Ashley looked up from her reading and over at the two girls, who were now walking toward her.

"Yeah, and you?", Ashley asked as she stood up, both girls nodded. "Twelve thirty, right?", she questioned, looking at her watch.

"Yep. I'm Natalie Campbell", the first girl held out her hand. "And this is Kelly Thompson", she introduced the petite girl next to her. Kelly smiled politely.

"Ashley Kerwin", Ashley greeted, shaking both of their hands.

Natalie's eyes grew wide. "Love the earrings, Hun", she gushed as she fingered the jewelry dangling from Ashley's ear. Ashley bit back a chuckle.

Natalie looked over at Kelly. "Very pretty", Kelly quickly agreed.

"Where did you get them?", Natalie asked with excited anticipation.

"They were a gift…", she answered, clearing her throat to keep that chuckle at bay. "…from my boyfriend".

"Boyfriend?", Natalie squealed . "Do tell", she demanded, lacing her arm with Ashley.

Ashley was just about to tell these two, complete strangers, all about herself, when thankfully the door to the classroom swung open and the students from the previous class, filed out.

Ashley watched as the two peas in a pod, picked seats right next to one another. "Ashley", Natalie called out, pointing to the unoccupied seat in front of her. Ashley smiled graciously at her and took the seat, in the front row.

"Good afternoon students, I'm your instructor, David Wallace…welcome to Family Dynamics 101. You can call me David or Dave….there's no need for formalities, I'm not much older then some of you and I'd like to be as much a friend to you, as a teacher".

Ashley felt a jab in her shoulder and turned to find Natalie poking her with a pencil. "I wouldn't mind being friends with him', she whispered with a giggle.

"He's cute, isn't he", Kelly asked quietly. Ashley just nodded with mock agreement and turned her attention back to the front of the class.

"… just a brief introduction so we can get acquainted. We'll start right up in front with this young lady", Dave stated, pointing to Ashley.

Ashley turned to face the class. "Um…I'm Ashley Kerwin. I'm nineteen, originally from Toronto Canada…", she stopped briefly when Natalie ooh-ed. "I'm currently enrolled in pre-law…".

"What form of law are you interested in, Ashley?", Dave asked, cutting her off.

"Um…family law", Ashley answered, quickly. Dave nodded and smiled, and Ashley continued. "…with a minor in music".

"Well, then this class is perfect for you...it's very nice to meet you Ashley Kerwin", he replied with a courteous nod of the head and a smile. "Okay, next please".

Ashley turned her attention to Natalie, who was happily telling the class her entire life story, while Kelly watched in awe. Ashley sat back in her seat and chuckled to herself….five hundred miles away, and she's still going to school with Paige and Hazel; only now, 'Paige' is the brunette and 'Hazel's' the blonde.

------------------------------------------

Ashley hurried down the hall, just as Jimmy was getting out of his last class. She'd spent the last twenty minutes, talking to Natalie and Kelly...more precisely, listening to Natalie talk about herself.

"Hey you", she greeted happily with a great big kiss.

"God, I missed you", Jimmy sighed, smiling up at her and pulling her down for another kiss.

"I missed you too", Ashley replied, running her finger down the side of his cheek. "So, did any cute girls offer to carry your books?", she joked, with mock jealously as they made their way to the elevator.

"Just one", Jimmy chuckled, handing Ashley the books that were sitting on his lap. Ashley smirked and stuffed the books under his seat, next to his backpack.

Once outside, Ashley noticed the long strides Jimmy was taking, trying to avoid having to push more than he absolutely had to. "Your arms sore?", she asked, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"A little", he shrugged, looking up at her. "I didn't realize how big this campus is. My first class was in this building, my second was way over there and my last one was here...", he chuckled, pointing for emphasis. "...didn't look so big on the map".

Ashley smiled and rolled her eyes at his joke. "We could take the bus home, if you want", she offered.

Jimmy shook his head. "By the time we wait for the right bus, we could already be home…I'm fine. Ash", he assured her with a smile.

Ashley nodded and continued their walk. After they crossed the first street, Ashley snuck behind Jimmy and started to push. "Ashley", he protested, fiercely at first.

"Just until we get to the corner", she promised, her face pressed close to his. Jimmy nodded hesitantly.

Ashley tried this two more times, each time Jimmy refusing, until they got to their block and Jimmy held his hands up in surrender, letting a very happy Ashley push him to the front door.

Once inside, Jimmy headed for the bedroom, while Ashley put her bag down, kicked her shoes off and went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

When Jimmy returned to the living room, Ashley was sitting on the couch, waiting for him; as were a can of pop, a snack and two pills. "No arguements", Ashley insisted. "if you take them now, you can probably avoid being miserable later".

"Ashley", he groaned defiantly.

"Fine, if you want to suffer with muscle cramps in your arms and back,then..." , she trailed off before finishing, folding her arms against her chest and leaning back into the couch.

Jimmy's lips spread into a small smile, he knew it was best not to argue with Ashley, especially when she was right, but he just loved how cute she looked when she was all fired up. He hesitated for a minute, then did as she requested.

"Thank you", she replied happily and stood up from the couch, giving Jimmy some room. "Here, you can lay down and rest...".

"I have homework, Ash", he interrupted in protest. Jimmy knew she meant well, but he had to draw the line somewhere.

"Yeah, that you have a week to finish", she defended. "It can at least wait 'til after dinner".

"I don't need a nap, Ashley", Jimmy let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not two".

"No, but you're kinda acting like it", Ashley mumbled under her breath.

Jimmy smirked, figuring since Ashley already thought he was acting like a two-year old, he'd might as well play along..."Okay, but only if you tuck me in", he resigned playfully. Transferring to the couch, he reached out for her hand and kissed it softly.

Ashley smiled and got to work. She propped up some pillows behind Jimmy and laid his legs out in front of him, before kneeling on the floor and turning her attention to his arms. "So, how were your classes today?", she prodded, starting at his shoulder and working her way down. "Did you meet anyone interesting...make any new friends?".

"If you count everyone who offered to help me...yeah, I made a lot of friends today", Jimmy quipped. Ashley gave him a warning look and he frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just... back home I was just Jimmy to everyone...okay, so I was'that kid who got shot' to some, but here...it's just different".

Ashley finished rubbing Jimmy's palm and kissed it. "Give it some time Jimmy, I'm sure once they get to know you...".

"There was this one guy...", Jimmy interrupted. "Grant, I think his name was...he was pretty cool to me...". Ashley laced her fingers with his and sat up to listen. "he's got piercings, tatoos and a mohawk", Jimmy chuckled.

"And he's a law major?", Ashley asked questionably. Jimmy laughed and nodded. "That should make for some pretty interesting courtroom proceedings", she joked. Ashley relaxed against the couch and began kissing his fingers. "What about your professors?", she asked between kisses.

"Strict, stuffy and extra accomodating", Jimmy shrugged. "How about you?".

Ashley laid his right hand down and picked up his left. "My classes were fine", she stated as she massaged his hand. "I met these two girls...", she stated, telling the tale of the 'Paige' and 'Hazel' clones from her family dynamics class. Ashley rambled on about her day, as she worked her way up Jimmy's arm. She paused for a moment when she reached his shoulder and looked over...to find Jimmy had drifted off to sleep.

Ashley smiled, remembering all the times she had bored Jimmy with her Paige/Hazel stories. "Some things never change", she whispered amusingly to herself, as she placed a soft kiss on Jimmy's cheek.

------------------------------

Because it took me three chapters to get through a 24-hour period, you're probably wondering what/where the plot twist is...well, I'm building up to that, leaving subtle hints along the way. And it doesn't help that I'm on this major JimAsh fluff fest...have I mentioned, I love them? I hope you're all still interested in this story and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone...chapter two didn't seem to be as much of a hit as chapter one did...so, please let me know what you think.

Samitiny...I'm glad you liked it. I hope that last line left you with that same picture in your head...Jim and Ash strolling down the sidewalk together(aww). Raina-Bess...you won't have to wait too long for the angst, I'm getting there. Thanks so much for the review. Anonymous...sorry for the inconsistencies, I'm really trying. Thanks for the advice and for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story.

Degrassi does not belong to me.


	4. That's news to me

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 4: THAT'S NEWS TO ME

Jimmy and Ashley made it through their first week of school and they were slowly getting used to their new routine.

Ashley happily walked into the family dynamics classroom and took her seat. And although she liked all of her classes, this one seemed to be Ashley's favorite….her favorite without Jimmy, that is.

She wasn't sure why, it just seemed to remind her of home…maybe it was because she instantly hit it off with the Paige and Hazel clones, Natalie and Kelly or maybe because Dave reminded her of Mr. Simpson…well, a younger, shorter, dark haired…make that haired…Mr. Simpson.

"…Okay then, before we can understand the family, we need to understand the couple", Dave stated, starting off the class. "After the introductions, last week…", he glanced in Natalie's direction, then looked at Ashley and smirked. "…we hardly had time to touch on this subject. So, we'll get right into it. Who here is involved in a relationship?", he asked, and the majority of the class raised their hands.

Dave nodded. "Now who in here, is involved in a committed relationship?", he asked raising his brow. Most of the hands went down, leaving three Ashley, a twenty-something named Maria and a guy named Ben.

"Ashley, let's start with you", he smiled. "What one word comes to mind when you think of a committed relationship?".

"Um…devotion?", she stated quickly and confidently.

"Wow, devotion", Dave replied, a little surprised. "That's great Ashley", he added, writing the word on the board. "….um, Maria.", he turned his attention to the back of the room.

"Honesty", she answered. Dave nodded and continued writing.

"Ben?", he called out.

"Commitment ?", Ben questioned..

"Well, right…. Commitment is the base of the relationship. But what I'm looking for here, is what defines commitment to you? Ashley and Maria are definitely on the right track", Dave explained, shooting Ashley and Maria a congratulatory grin. "Anyone else?", he added, this time including the entire class.

"Well done Miss Kerwin", Natalie snickered from behind Ashley. Ashley glanced back and returned the smile, sitting contently for the rest of the class, with thoughts of the one she was so committed _to_, running through her head.

----------------------------------

"Ashley", Dave called out as the class was preparing to leave. "You had some wonderful contributions to today's lesson. If it's alright with you, I'd like to get together with Ben and Maria and continue our discussion, then present it to the class, next week", he offered with a gracious smile. "I teach night classes today and tomorrow, but I'm free Wednesday through Friday ".

"That sounds great", Ashley replied excitedly, then hesitated. "I have plans with Jimmy on Wednesday and Friday is kinda our night. He has an art class at seven, on Thursday…I can drop him off and then meet you guys somewhere…".

Dave smiled. "Thursday would be fine, I'll talk to the others, then e-mail you guys with the info".

"Sure", Ashley nodded tentatively.

"Hey Ashley", Natalie called out from the doorway.

'I gotta go", Ashley pointed as she headed for the door. Dave nodded a goodbye and turned to find Ben and Maria.

"We want to meet the other half of this amazing relationship you talked so much about, today", Natalie chuckled, talking for both her and Kelly.

"I was just on my way to pick him up", Ashley replied, excited to be showing Jimmy off. "Follow me girls", she instructed, walking to the next building.

"He should've been out by now", Ashley stated disappointedly, as she looked at her watch. She scanned from one ond of hall to the other, finally spotting him down by the vending machine, just as he was saying goodbye to a guy...who was obviously Grant.

"There he is", Ashley giggled, nodding to Jimmy.

"Wow Ashley, he's...", Kelly began to say.

"...in a wheelchair", Natalie cut Kelly off.

"I was going to say, cute", Kelly finished and gave Natalie an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry Ashley...I...um...so...is he like...okay?", Natalie quietly blurted.

"Nat?", Kelly scolded, smacking Natalie hard, on the arm.

"I-I mean...", Natalie stuttered.

"You mean, aside from not being able to walk?", she questioned sarcastically. Natalie turned to Ashley with a look of mortification on her face. "Yes Natalie, he's perfectly fine", Ashley answered bluntly and turned, intent on meeting him down the hall...but it was too late, Jimmy had already retrieved his water bottle from the vending machine, tucked it into his lap and was headed toward Ashley

"There's my baby girl", Jimmy greeted happily and pulled Ashley down for a kiss. Ashley lingered at his lips a few seconds longer, trying to relieve some of the tension that had built up inside of her. "And you two must be Kelly and Natalie", Jimmy stated, holding out his hand to the two girls to his left, who were deep in conversation.

"...can't believe she didn't tell us...", Natalie whispered to Kelly.

"Tell who what?", Jimmy asked quizzically looking between the girls and Ashley.

"Um, Ashley's told us so much about you, but she failed to mention what a gentleman you are", Kelly stated cheerfully, smiling at Jimmy and taking his hand. Jimmy gave her a modest nod and shook her hand. Kelly nudged Natalie forward a little, she hesitantly extended her hand and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry Nat and I can't stay and chat, but we've got another class...Jimmy, it was great to finally meet you", Kelly stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Hopefully, we can get together soon...Ashley, see you next week", she added, giving Ashley an apologetic smile, before heading down the hall with Natalie.

"They seem nice", Jimmy shrugged as they entered the elevator. "But, I thought you said Natalie was the talkative one", he added looking up at Ashley.

"Oh, she is", Ashley snipped.

Jimmy ran his hand up and down Ashley's arm. "You okay, you seem a little tense?", he asked concernedly.

Ashley nodded and smiled, catching his hand in hers. "I am a little tense...but nothing a nice leisurely walk home, won't cure", she replied with a smile as she held the door open for Jimmy.

The walk to and from school had become a nice part of the couples routine. The first day really took a toll on Jimmy and Ashley all but demanded she drive the next day, until Jimmy pointed out he needed the exercise. With their busy schedules, the majority of Jimmy's daily therapy would be done at home, by either Jimmy himself or with Ashley's assistance, with only a once-weekly session with his physiotherapist.

Ashley jogged down the ramp, after Jimmy. "So, I saw you talking with someone...who I can only assume, was Grant", Ashley stated as she caught up to him.

"Did the mohawk give it away", Jimmy laughed. Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he stopped to tell me his cousins friends dad coaches a wheelchair basketball league. I mentioned basketball last week, and he asked me if I was interested", Jimmy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well are you?", she smirked, already knowing the answer by the look on his face.

"I'd like to check it out", Jimmy replied with that adorable grin. Ashley slowed her steps and sighed. Jimmy stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "What?", he asked curiosly.

"Don't you think you might have enough on your plate, already?", Ashley asked concernedly.

"I can handle it Ash...I'm a big eater", Jimmy chuckled, grabbing hold of her hand. "Besides, it'll help increase my energy and stamina...maybe even bulk me up a little more", he winked, guiding her hand to his biceps. Ashley immediately faltered...she never could resist those muscular arms of his, or the opportunity to give Jimmy a massage, especially when she might get one in return.

"Okay, as long as you promise to slow down if it gets to be too much", she offered and Jimmy hastily agreed.

"So you'll come with me, then?", Jimmy asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll come with you...", Ashley answered firmly, stopping him mid-roll by plopping down on his lap and kissing him deeply. "...but first let's go feed that big appetite", she giggled, patting his stomach before sliding off of his lap and leading the way home.

-------------------------

Ashley hurried to drop Jimmy off at his art class and headed for the designated coffee shop near campus, where she arrived seven minutes late and out of breath. "You did say seven, right?", she gasped as she rushed over to the empty table Dave was sitting at.

He nodded amusedly and pulled a chair out for her. Ashley smiled courteously and sat down, then glanced at her watch. "So where are the others?", she asked, a little bewildered.

Dave sighed and leaned back. "Ben can't make it, his kid's sick and his wife is working and Maria's running late", he explained,waiving for the waitress.

"Oh, nothing for me", Ashley began to protest, but stopped when her throat ran dry. "Well, maybe just a glass of ice water", she ordered with a polite smile.

"Well, you're a cheap date", Dave joked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Date?", Ashley asked uneasily.

Dave shook his head and chuckled, as the waitress brought Ashley's drink. "The reason I wanted to get you three together, is because you're all at differents stages in your relationships...Ben's married with a kid, Maria's engaged and you're dating seriously", he explained, closing his lesson planner. "I wanted to see how you guys interacted...how your views differed and how they were similar. So, since your the only one here...why don't you tell me more about your boyfriend...ah...J..".

"Jimmy", Ashley interrupted.

Dave nodded. "So he's an artist?", he asked, sipping his coffee again.

"Yes and no...he's a law major too", Ashley replied. "But his passion is art...well basketball and art, actually".

"An athletic artist, I don't think I've ever known of someone with such a broad range of talents", Dave chuckled.

"Basketball was his former passion, it's just a hobby now", Ashley sighed a little. "But he's still as good as ever", she added, proudly. "Art is his creative outlet, his escape".

Dave held one finger up, as he answered his phone. "That was Maria, she should be here at eight...".

Ashley looked at her watch. "I've gotta go, Jimmy's class ends soon", she stated hurridly.

"Already? Are you sure you can't stay, maybe call Jimmy and tell him to meet us here", Dave proposed.

"No, it's raining...I really need to pick him up", Ashley insisted, standing to leave.

Dave gave her a curious look and shrugged. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you Monday in class...don't forget that assignments due".

"Okay...bye", Ashley smiled shyly and waived as she left the coffee shop.

-----------------------------

Ashley sat on the bench in the lobby of the art building, studying as she waited for Jimmy. "Wow, it's really coming down out there", a voice called out from down the hall.

Ashley smiled. "Gald I came prepared", she answered without looking up from her text book as she reached down to pick up her umbrella.

Jimmy pulled up to Ashley, purposely inching up farther and farther until she was forced to put her legs over his. He grinned wickedly and scooped her onto his lap. Ashley chuckled softly and pressed her lips to his.

"Were you waiting long? I thought you had a...thing", Jimmy whispered into her ear as he tasted her neck.

Ashley squirmed in his lap. "I did, but the other two didn't show, so I left early", she replied, with a stifled giggle. "How was your class?", she asked, trying to compose her self after Jimmy's playful attack.

"Great...and since it's an advanced class, we're starting right off with portraits, working our way up to full body models", Jimmy answered, resuming his kissing.

Ashley stiffened a little and pushed Jimmy back. "Like actual people?", she asked curiously.

Jimmy smirked, sensing a slight hint of concern in Ashley's voice. "As opposed to...?", he threw her an open-ended question. Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Jimmy pulled her closer and chuckled. "Yes Ash, we have to sketch real human subjects...why, you jealous?", he laughed teasingly.

Ashley pouted for a split second then broke out into a smile. "Do you have to sketch a male subject too?", she asked with an amused smirk. Jimmy's smile faded as he lowered his head and nodded slightly. "Not so jealous anymore", she chuckled satisfyingly, turning the tables and nibbling on his ear. Jimmy nuzzled into her as her lips followed down his neck, to his shoulder...he then lifted her face to his.

"Do you think we could take this somewhere a little more private?", Ashley asked, looking around the surprisingly bustling lobby, as she reluctantly broke their kiss.

Jimmy smiled, affectionately running his hand through her hair and down her cheek. "I've got an assignment to sketch a side profile...", he whispered, tracing her features with his finger. "...and I think I just found the perfect subject". Jimmy pulled Ashley closer until she was properly nestled into his lap, then headed for the exit...and home.

------------------------------

Wow, another long one. I actually had a lot more to this chapter, but broke it into smaller chapters because it was soooo long. It may seem like there's a lot more emphasis on Ashley right now, but Jimmy will have his turn. I originally planned to make this an Ashley centered fic, which is how I came up with the title...and eventhough the focus has turned to the couple, Ashley still has a major storyline coming up.

Samitiny...thanks for the review, I'm glad you're liking it more and more, that means a lot. Anonymous...I wasn't upset with you, just the fact that I was having so much trouble with the details of the story. I really appreciate all reviews as well as your advice. Thanks so much. I'm glad you like how the story is going as well as the new characters. Raina-Bess...I thought it would be fun to have an 'unconventional' character in this story, be a part of the law program. There will be more school and personal issues coming up soon. Jashley-fan...thanks for the review and the vote of confidence, I'm glad you like the story. Lilfiftyfour...thanks so much for the wonderful compliment. I really love writting the JimAsh relationship, it just seems to flow for me and new ideas are constantly popping into my head.

Thanks guys, please keep reading and reviewing...I love the feedback!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	5. New sensation

My note…Warning, this chapter will contain pure, unadulterated JimAsh fluff. There will be adult themes mentioned, but hopefully nothing that requires I change the rating(think, certain scenes from Titanic…and they can show that on regular tv so...), I will try to make in tasteful, yet passionate.

I

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 5: NEW SENSATION

The couple pulled into the garage, just in time, as a full blown thunderstorm erupted outside. Jimmy transferred from the car to his chair while Ashley ran out front to get the mail. He headed for the door that lead from the garage into the kitchen and chuckled as he passed over the custom doormat Ashley ordered as a little 'our first house' gift. It was thin, manageable and personalized just for him...with the inscription 'wipe your wheels' stamped across the front.

"It's freezing out there", Ashley shivered as she followed Jimmy into the house, tossing the stack of envelopes onto the counter.

"That's just because you're wet", Jimmy replied, rubbing her arms as he passed her, on his way to raid the refrigerator. "Why don't you go change and I'll get my stuff ready", he added, placing a strawberry between his teeth and offering it to Ashley.

Ashley smiled and graciously accepted the snack then returned the gesture with a long passionate kiss. Jimmy pulled away first and locked eyes with Ashley's. She could see the look of desire in them, the same desire that was building inside of her….she quickly glanced away and slowly slid off of his lap, hurrying into the bedroom.

Ashley sat on the bed and tried to clear her head, but all thoughts returned to their failed attempts at intimacy, last night. She felt guilty for feeling this way, for wanting him, for wanting it.

The last year had been rough, for both of them. She knew what they were up against from the beginning, but she loved him, and that was all that mattered. After the first two medications failed, Jimmy's doctor suggested a pump, which they both despised using, then offered the 'last resort' option; try one more prescription and if that didn't work...go on to discuss implant surgery, something Ashley did not want Jimmy to have to go through.

They opted for the stronger medication, which only confirmed what they already knew…total intimacy would be a hit-or-miss situation, unfortunately for them, with more strike outs than home runs. An occasional occurance, even with the help of the meds, Ashley became more and more frustrated...not for herself, she was more than satisfied...but for Jimmy.

She wished it were easy, like it was for most people. To just be able to give into desire whenever you wanted, to not have to worry about if it happens, and to not be disappointed because it didn't. And, she felt he was missing out most of the time, even though he insisted he recieved pleasure by pleasing her. It just wasn't the same, it wasn't like when they were tangled up in one another...like when their bodies we melded as one.

"Ash, you ready?", Jimmy called from the living room, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be right out", she cleared her throat and answered, scrambling to get out of her damp clothes.

"A fire…in September?", Ashley chuckled as she walked into the room.

"I need it for the light", Jimmy smirked defensively. "And besides, it's nearly the end of the month...fall starts in like three days.

Ashley rolled her eyes and giggled. "So where do you want me?", she asked, looking around the room.

"Grab a chair from the kitchen..", he instructed her and she followed through. "...put it over here", Jimmy stated, pointing to a spot near the fireplace. "Now sit, facing the fire".

Ashley sat down and looked straight ahead, into the fire. She could 'feel' Jimmy drawing her and hated the fact that she couldn't watch him...she loved watching him draw, seeing his passion spill out onto the paper.

Ashley tried to glaced in Jimmy's direction, but all she could see was a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"Ash, try to keep your head still", Jimmy playfully scolded when she gave into temptation and turned her head in his direction. Ashley shrugged innocently and snapped her head to the front, so Jimmy could resumed his sketching.

"I don't understand why I have to sit here anyway...", Ashley jokingly complained. "...you could probably sketch my profile in your sleep".

"Look, I'm almost done...", he started, but trailed off when he noticed something wasn't quite right. Jimmy stopped drawing and pulled up next to Ashley.

She turned to look at him and felt that same rush of desire fill her. Jimmy's eyes studied her and he slowly brought his hand up to push back a lock of hair that had fallen out of place. "Beautiful", he whispered as he tucked the curl behind her ear.

Ashley blushed slightly and glanced down, catching a glimpse of the sketchbook on Jimmy's lap. She smiled at the picture, then slowly raised her head until her face was even with Jimmy's, their lips only inches apart. "I want you to draw me", she spoke quietly, yet assertivly.

"I just did", Jimmy answered quizzically.

"No, not like that...like this", Ashley revealed, slowly untying her robe and letting it fall off of her shoulders, onto the back of the chair she was sitting in.

"Ash, I...", Jimmy stuttered in reply.

"You seem surprised", Ashley chuckled slightly.

Jimmy smiled and nodded timidly. "I just needed to complete my assignment...I wasn't expecting this", he stated, his eyes traveling up and down her soft curves.

"I just never got to pose for you...", Ashley stated softly. "...and I want to be your first model".

"You'll always be my first", Jimmy grinned as he gently pulled her by the hands to stand, so he could reposition her chair. "Okay, sit the same way you did before", he instructed and she sat sideways on the chair, still facing the fireplace. "Now cross your feet at the ankles, put you left arm here...", he added, placing her left across the chair back. "...and your right arm there", he guided it across her lap. "Now look at me", Ashley nodded and turned her head so her chin was even with her right shoulder.

Jimmy lifted Ashley's chin with his finger, and their eyes met. "Perfect", he murmmered, gently brushing the hair off of her shoulder, which caused her to shiver. "Are you cold?", he questioned softly, not taking his eyes off of hers. Ashley shook her head slightly and smiled...she was far from cold.

Jimmy backed away and took one final look. "Okay", he mumbled and blew out an anxious breath, as he started sketching. His hand glided over the paper without interruption, for the first minute or two, then stopped. Jimmy looked at his sketch then back at Ashley and frowned.

Jimmy turned the page and started drawing on a fresh sheet. Again, the motions started out fluid, then stopped abruptly, this time with a frustrated sigh. "Is everything alright Jimmy...should I sit differently or look the other way...", Ashley asked impatiently.

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm just not feeling it", he replied disappointedly.

Ashley's shoulders slumped and her eyes began to tear up a little. Jimmy turned to the next page and Ashley resumed her position. He tried sketching for the third time, but no inspiration seemed to come, he shifted slightly in his chair and stared at his lap.

"Is it me, am I doing something wrong?", Ashley questioned apprehensively, self-consciously pulling her robe back over her shoulders and tying it closed.

Jimmy nervously tapped his his pencil against the pad. "Actually it is you Ash...", he stated, lifting his head up to reveal a smile growing across his face."...all you".

Ashley looked completely confused, not sure if she should stay where she was, or run out of the room to cry...until Jimmy lifted his sketchbook from his lap.

Ashley gasped and covered her gaping mouth with her hand. "My, my Mister painter, Sir...is that a brush in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?", Ashley joked, in utter amusement.

Jimmy chuckled and blushed slightly. "Well, why don't you come over here and find out for yourself", he offered with a suggestive raise of his brow.

Ashley slowly walked over to Jimmy and removed the sketchbook from his lap, before sitting down. She ran her hand across his chest, then down. "Definitely happy to see me", she whispered and giggled softly into his ear.

Ashley laid gentle kisses on Jimmy face and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't know how long we have...when it happens like this, it doesn't usually last very long", Jimmy added, a little dishearteningly.

"I know...so, go take your meds and we'll see how that works", Ashley offered, leading Jimmy to their bedroom. "And if we stay in the moment...", she added, kissing his neck from behind. "...everything should be just fine". Jimmy nodded, pulled Ashley onto his lap and headed for the bathroom.

The two clung to each other for so long, it was amazing they ever made it to the bed...but, to the bed they went.

The kisses started soft and slow as the couple relaxed into one another. It was their first time, in their new place, where they didn't have to worry about parents coming home early or someone walking in on them. Jimmy and Ashley were totally focused with each other that they forgot all about the storm raging outside, the only thunder they were aware of, was the thunder they were making...under the sheets.

Ashley snuggled into Jimmy chest, her soft hands caressing it. Jimmy shuttered a little, his senses still heightened from a few minutes ago. Ashley glanced up at him and noticed his pondering look. "What are you thinking about?", she asked, proping herself up on one elbow and smiling at him.

"Nothing...", he dismissed his thoughts and kissed her. "...it's stupid".

"No Jimmy, tell me...please", she prodded, scooting up so her face was next to his.

Jimmy inhaled deeply and sighed. "This was the first time I really felt it...", he stated quietly. Ashley gave him a perplexed looked that begged him to continue. "...not like 'that' ", he chuckled, when she looked toward the opposite end of the bed. "Like it should be...you know, normal".

Ashley smiled and kissed his cheek. "You did that Ash", Jimmy added, tracing her face with his finger. Ashley thought back to the 'wish' she made earlier that evening..._maybe God really does answer all prayers_...and she chuckled a little.

"No Jimmy, I...",she started to insist, but he interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

"Just promise me one thing?", he asked, rather seriously.

"Anything", Ashley replied immediately.

"Promise me that...that you'll pose for me more often...", he proposed hopefully.

Ashley laughed and kissed Jimmy on the lips, "I promise".

------------------------------

Okay, it was a little shorter then the last few chapters, but I was having some trouble with it and changed a few things aroud, but it didn't come out as great as I wanted. I really tried to get a pure fluff chapter but that turned out to be angsty fluff one...oh well. I wanted to include their lingering sexual difficulties because it may come up in a later chapter...so in short, they can but not without obstacles.

And yes, if you read the latest chapter of my other story, there was a Titanic reference in there too!

Lilfiftyfour...you're so sweet, thanks for the amazing compliment. I'd totally be in heaven if Jim and Ash had there own show, but it would have to be like an hour long and on every day(not gonna happen), but that's why I have to write fanfiction, to get my daily JimAsh fix. Samitiny...thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you love it. And as for Dave, we'll learn more about him in upcoming chapters. Beth Pryor...I'm so glad you're reading and sent a review. Yes, smarmy in a accurate description...just what is that Dave up to?. Havocmangawip...thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I like Grant too, he seems like fun, doesn't he? btw...I clicked on your profile and noticed you updated...great chapter, loved the proposal. I'll keep checking back for the next update. Oh, and congrats on the new beau! Jashley-fan...they really are so cute together and I love that about Ash too, but funny you should mention it because that subject actually comes up in the next chapter. And although it looks so picture perfect right now, there are some major obstacles ahead for our favorite couple. Stay tuned!

btw...the new mini is up on the-n. It's mostly about Jimmy and Ash(with a bit of Spinner), totally sweet...and a little sad..."but it's all good"!

Degrassi...not mine.


	6. New obstacles

My note…and now, we get back to the story at hand. I was having a little trouble with the timeline of this story. I will always try to start each chapter on a Monday, so it won't be too confusing.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 6: NEW OBSTACLES

Ashley hurried through the hall, trying to avoid confrontation, but Natalie was nothing, if not persistent. "Ashley, please…wait", she pleaded as she followed after her.

Ashley quickly turned around, as Kelly rushed to catch up. "I'm really sorry about what happened last week. I didn't mean to make you mad…I hope we can still be friends", Natalie apologized sincerely.

"Yes Natalie, I thought we could be friends too…", Ashley started, a bit snappishly. "…but Jimmy's my boyfriend…".

"I know, and I'm sorry I seemed so insensitive. I didn't mean to…", she reiterated, giving Ashley an apologetic look. "..I guess I was surprised. You never told us, so…".

"Would it have mattered if I did?", Ashley asked angrily and Natalie lowered her head in shame.

"Probably not", she whispered truthfully and shrugged. "It's just…well, see…I never actually met anyone in a wheelchair before…I, um…didn't know how to act around him. The whole thing kinda made me nervous and I say stupid thing when I'm nervous…and I-I..", Natalie stuttered apprehensively.

Ashley softened a bit at Natalie's honesty. "I may have overreacted too…", she interrupted apologetically. "…I tend to forget that the first thing people usually see, is his chair", Ashley continued, a little heavy-hearted. "You just have to remember, he's a person first, Natalie".

Natalie nodded and smiled. "A person I'd really like to get to know", she stated, a little more confidently, glancing over at her best friend, who smiled approvingly. "Kelly kicked some sense into me", Natalie joked with a chuckle.

"So, you don't have a problem with it, Kelly?", Ashley asked the girl on her right.

Kelly shook her head. "I've been around people with disabilities all my life. My cousin was born with a hip defect. She walks with crutches, and has a ton of friends in wheelchairs…so no, it doesn't bother me at all", she assured Ashley.

Ashley smiled. "Great. Maybe we can do something together then…say pizza at our place, Friday night?", she offered and the two girls eagerly accepted at first, but Ashley could still see a small flicker of uncertainty in Natalie's eyes.

Ashley put a comforting arm around Natalie's shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze. "Just be yourself Natalie. You don't need to be nervous around Jimmy, or treat him any differently…", she instructed her new friend. "…believe me, he's not that much different than us…well, aside from being a guy…", Ashley chuckled. "He likes art and music and basketball…and I've even got him to like going shopping…"

Natalie's eyes widened in surprise and she laughed with Ashley. Kelly picked up Ashley's hand and smiled. "I think it's because he enjoys what he's shopping for", she hinted playfully. "Did he give you this one too?", Kelly asked pointedly, referring to the dangly bracelet on Ashley's wrist.

Ashley nodded happily as Natalie and Kelly admired the delicate piece of jewelry. "Are you ladies coming in, or have you decided to skip class so you can catch up on gossip?", Dave chuckled from the doorway.

"Sorry, we were just making plans for Friday night", Natalie replied flirtatiously as she passed Dave.

"Oh yeah, real subtle Nat", Kelly whispered sarcastically to her best friend as the girls took their seats.

"Actually Miss Campbell, you already have plans this Friday night", Dave smirked as he unceremoniously dropped a stack of flyers on Ashley's desk, with the intention she pass them back. "This entire class, as well as my other two family dynamics courses, will be attending a couples seminar this Friday evening".

Kelly raised her had tentatively. "What about those of us who aren't in a relationship right now?", she asked nervously.

"Yeah, we're exempt, right?", Natalie cut in excitedly.

"No, sorry. I'm assigning a paper you will write about the seminar, due on Monday. So, I suggest every student attend...if you want to avoid taking an F for the paper. Significant others, they're optional", Dave chuckled and shrugged. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of singles there, myself included.

There was a look of dissatisfaction on the faces of the students…all except for Natalie, who sat, smiling dreamily up at Dave. "Okay, let's get started…please pass your assignments forward.

--------------------------------------------

Ashley, Natalie and Kelly were just walking out of class. "Ash", Jimmy called out from down the hallway.

The three girls turned and Ashley smiled excitedly as Jimmy wheeled toward her. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?", she questioned.

"You didn't get my message?", Jimmy asked breathlessly. Ashley immediately grabbed her phone and flipped it open; inside was a text message from Jimmy. "_Meet u after class. Luv u, Jim". _Ashley smiled at Jimmy as she took his hand.

"Sorry, we had these group discussions that got crazy, it was so loud in there...", she explained.

"No big deal", Jimmy shrugged. "Class ended early, professor felt sick, bad lunch or something", he added, gently pulling Ashley down for a kiss.

"Hey girls", Jimmy greeted Natalie and Kelly, who were looking on in awe(or is it aww).

"Hi Jimmy", they sung in unison.

"So, how was class?", he asked, including all three girls, but pulling Ashley onto his lap.

Ashley giggled and loosely threw her arms around Jimmy's neck. She caught a glimpse of Dave, who was watching the entire scene unfold from the doorway. He offered Ashley a small smile, that was a cross between surprise and sympathy. He waited for his last student to enter the room, before closing the door behind them.

A bewildered Ashley sat for a moment, just staring at the door. "So, what do you think, Ashley?", Kelly asked excitedly, breaking Ashley from her thoughts. She turned and grimaced apologetically.

"You weren't listening, were you?", Natalie gasped incredulously. Ashley bit her bottom lip and shrugged innocently.

Kelly giggled. "Since out plans were replace with an assignment, Jimmy suggested we all go to the seminar together", she explained.

"Yeah, that sounds great", Ashley agreed. "And we can go out for pizza, somewhere near the meeting", she added, looking over at Jimmy; he nodded as did Kelly, followed by a still slightly hesitant Natalie.

"Then it's settled, we'll pick you guys up around five", Jimmy offered and the girls agreed.

"Okay, see you Friday", Kelly called out as her and Natalie left for their next class.

Jimmy turned back to Ashley. "So, what do you say to a little us time...since we've got the rest of the afternoon", he suggested playfully.

"That's the best offer I've had all day", Ashley chuckled, then kissed Jimmy passionately.

------------------------

"Ashley?", Dave called out as she left her last class, Friday afternoon.

"Um, his Dave", a slightly surprised Ashley, answered as he caught up to her. "Can I help you with something?", she asked cautiously.

"I'm going to give everyone back their assignments from monday, at the seminar tonight, but I wanted to give you yours first...not in front of the others", he replied uneasily, and handed Ashley her paper.

"An F?", she gasped, staring at the giant red letter scribbled on the top of the front page. "How could this be incomplete?", she questioned, looking up at Dave in disbelief.

Dave sighed heavily and answered, "Well it wouldn't have been...actually, I would've been an A+, but in light of recent developments..".

"What does that mean?", Ashley asked angrily."It was supposed to be a paper on relationships...on our experiences, being a couple. That's what I wrote", she added, paging through the paper.

"Exactly. Your writing was amazing, the paper was amazing...", he stated. "...but, you failed to include the fact that your boyfriend's in a wheelchair".

"So?", she replied sarcastically.

"So? That's a major factor in your life, that changes the entire dynamic of your relationship", Dave pointed out.

"But it's really not...", Ashley started to insist.

"It has to be, Ashley", Dave argued. "We've covered this in class...how serious illness or injury affect relationships".

Ashley sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Ashley, that's why I wanted to give this back to you in private", Dave apologized again, looking down at his watch and heading for the door. "I'm really, really sorry".

Ashley shook her head in frustration and shoved the paper into her bag, then stormed out of the building, on her way to meet Jimmy.

-------------------------

"C'mon Ashley, we're gonna be late", Jimmy pleaded as he looked at the kitchen clock.

"I told you, I'm not going...", she stated adamantly. "...the jerk gave me an F".

"And he'll give you another one if you don't go. It says mandatory and he assigned a paper for Monday", Jimmy stated, pointing to the flyer for emphasis. "Besides, we did promise the girls pizza and a ride...and since I'm not such a good driver anymore, that leaves you", he joked, trying to lighten her mood.

Ashley softly smacked him on the shoulder. "That wasn't funny", she scolded, biting her lower lip to hide the small smirk that was forming.

"Sure it was", Jimmy chuckled, grabbing her around the waist. "Now, let's go...who knows, it might be fun". Ashley gave Jimmy a puzzled look. "Okay, it'll probably be awful...but, at least we'll be together", he offered positively.

Ashley sat on his lap and smiled. "Fine, but the only reason I'm going, is because you'll be there", she relented and planted a quick kiss on Jimmy's lips.

Jimmy smiled and kissed her back, then handed Ashley her purse and pushed them both toward the door.

------------------------

The group headed from the restaurant over to Ashley's car. "The address on the flyer is only a few blocks away, we could just walk...um...shoot...oh...", Natalie stumbled embarrassingly through her sentance and looked apologetically over at Jimmy. "I'm sorry", she whispered, turning a bright shade of red.

Jimmy smiled at Natalie. "You can say things like walk, run, stand and shoot. Look, I watch movies and tv programs where people get shot all the time...and Ash and I walk to and from school almost every day", Jimmy added with a shrug. "There just words Natalie, don't be afraid your going to affend me, you wont". Natalie smiled and nodded.

"We really don't have much of a choice, but to walk", Kelly pointed out. "The meeting place is on a residental street, we'll never find parking over there".

"Well then, we'd better get going...it's almost a quarter to", Ashley urged, grabbing Jimmy's arm and leading the way...

"That's it?", Natalie asked as she looked from the old Victorian style building to the flyer she was holding.

"I guess?", Kelly replied, uncertainly.

Just then, Dave and another man came out onto the front porch. "Great, you guys made it...", he greeted happily. "...let's get started then".

Kelly looked over at Ashley as her and Natalie tentatively walked toward Dave. "So, I guess we'll go around back", Ashley stated questionably as she looked at the front steps. "There is an accessible entrance, isn't there?".

Dave whispered something to the man standing next to him and he shook his head. "Sorry but this is the only entrance right now, the back is entirely torn up...we're in the process of instaling a ramp...", the man trailed off, clearing his throat nervously.

"Well then, I guess we wont be staying", Ashley stated firmly, momentarily glaring at Dave. "You guys can find another ride home?", she asked, looking up at the porch where Natalie and Kelly were standing.

They were just about to answer when Jimmy spoke up, "No".

Ashley spun around to look at Jimmy and he pulled her over to the side so they could have a little more privacy. "Ash, that's stupid...just go", he urged.

"No, I'm not going without you", she replied defensively.

Jimmy sighed and took hold of her hands. "Ashley, you have to go. If you don't, he'll give you another F, you'll fail the course and end up having to take it over again", he explained.

Ashley shook her head, "I don't care, Jimmy...".

"Ash, please...just go", Jimmy pleaded, nodding toward the building.

Ashley looked over her shoulder, then back at Jimmy. "Where will you go?", she asked worriedly. "You can't stay out here".

Jimmy nodded, it was starting to get a little chilly. "I don't know, maybe back to the restaurant...home...", he stated, shrugging indifferently. Ashley frowned. "I should have enough cash for a cab or I could take the bus...". Ashley opened her mouth and was just about to protest... "Don't worry Ash, I'll be fine", Jimmy assured her with a quick squeeze of her hands.

Jimmy hesitantly let go and backed away. "Go", he demanded.

Ashley leant down to kiss him softly on the cheek. "I love you", she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too", Jimmy replied and nudged her forward. "Now, go", he pressed.

Ashley nodded and walked toward the house, but stopped when she got to the first step. She looked over her shoulder, Jimmy smiled and waived, then turned and headed down the sidewalk. Her heart clenched more with each step she took. "I'm really sorry about that Ashley...", Dave tried to apologize.

"Forget it Dave...just forget it", Ashley snapped as she breezed past him and into the house.

---------------------

"I see you got my message this time", Jimmy called from the couch, when he heard Ashley come in.

Ashley came up from behind and hugged him tightly. "I cant believe you walked all the way home...", she said incredulously. "...that had to be eight or nine blocks".

"Technically, I wasn't walking...", Jimmy replied flatly, "...and it was more like eleven blocks".

Ashley frowned at his bitter mood and came around to sit next to him. She cuddled into Jimmy's side and waited for him to embrace her, but he didn't. Ashley caught a glimpse of something on the coffee table, she looked up at Jimmy..."I found it when I came in, it must've fallen out of your bag. I wanted to see why 'the jerk' gave you an F", he explained as Ashley picked up her paper.

Ashley read the half page summary Dave left on the last sheet. "Jimmy, I can explain...", she started as she snuggled back up to him.

"You don't have to Ash, I get it", Jimmy cut in. Ashley gave him a confused look. "I'm not different to you, and I don't feel different when I'm with you...", he whispered, running his finger across her cheek, brushing a tear away. "...but then something happens like what happened tonight, and I remember that things are different, they'll always be different for us".

"Different can be good sometimes", Ashley stated positively, climbing onto his lap and cupping his face.

"It's all good, Ash", Jimmy smiled, pulling her in for a kiss.

--------------------------

Whew, my longest yet. There were a lot of things going on in this chapter, hope it wasn't too confusing. It was actually supposed to be longer and end with a fight, but if I did that, the next chapter wouldn't make sense. Plus, I couldn't resist that last line(yes, it's taken from the new Degrassi mini...I just love that one).

Raina-Bess...thanks for the review. I know, I love artist Jimmy too, it makes me want to make him drop the whole law thing. Samitiny...I'm so glad you liked it, and your favorite chapter...that's such a compliment, Thanks! Lilfiftyfour...thank you for such a great review. I wish there were more JimAsh writers(hint, hint all of you fans). Luvluv...yeah, finally the right place, right time...and voila, we have the magic paint brush...I thought of that line in class(wow, does my mind wander) and I actually based the chapter around it. Jashley-fan...thanks so much for the review, I'm so glad you guys like it.

Degrassi does not belong to me.


	7. Something old, something new pt1

My note…this chapter will be a two parts that will feature some of our old Degrassi friends. There is a section in this chapter that will contain settings that may be different from how they are in New York...but for the sake of the story, let's pretend they're correct.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 7: SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW PT.1

"Ashley, would you mind waiting out here? I'd like to talk to you before class starts", Dave requested as his previous class filed out of the classroom, and Ashley's class filed in.

She nodded and waited patiently as the hallway emptied. Kelly looked back over her shoulder to make sure Ashley was alright . Ashley smiled back, signifying she'd be fine and Kelly walked into class.

"You left in such a hurry Friday night, I didn't get a chance to apologize for not making sure the meeting house was accessible before hand", Dave stated sincerely.

"It wasn't your place Dave, I should've made sure…the phone number was right on the flyer, I could've called…but I didn't", Ashley explained quietly. Dave gave her an empathetic smile and she continued.

"I know this probably sounds crazy, but sometimes I forget…", Ashley chuckled a little. "See, we really didn't have to deal with this, back home. Everything was familiar there, we frequented the places we knew Jimmy could get into and avoided those he couldn't", she added honestly returning Dave's smile. "Friday was a reality check…for both of us, between my paper and the seminar…".

"Yeah, about your paper, Ashley….", Dave cut in, but she interrupted first.

"No Dave, you were right…", Ashley admitted firmly. "Jimmy's disability does affect every aspect of our relationship…everything we do", she added, her voice slightly cracking.

Ashley fished through her bag. "Which is why I rewrote my paper", she stated, hading Dave the composition. "It's over five pages now…but it's all there".

"That's great Ashley, thanks", Dave smiled with unexpected surprise and held the door open for her. Ashley nodded and smiled back, as she walked into class.

----------------------------

Ashley tried to keep the routine of the week as normal as possible and focus on the excitement of going home this weekend, for Thanksgiving and not on what was coming up on Friday…the third anniversary of the shooting.

Ashley awoke, early Friday morning to find Jimmy intently studying her. "Good morning", he greeted with a gentle smile.

"Couldn't sleep?", Ashley asked curiously. She knew he had been restless the last few days…sketching more, pushing himself a little harder in physio and heading out to the basketball court, every day after class.

"Just admiring the view", he stated, brushing his hand across her cheek. "I love watching you sleep".

Ashley blushed softly and smiled. "You're a terrible liar", she giggled, nestling closer to him.

"Honestly Ash, I just woke up about an hour ago", he stated adamantly, but Ashley knew differently. She vaugely remembered her eyes fluttering open around three am, to find Jimmy staring at the ceiling, she knew he didn't sleep well. Jimmy only occasionally mentioned having nightmares, but it was obvious to Ashley that they were back and a little more frequent, given the time of the year...and while they weren't always about Rick or the shooting, they were still quite disturbing and very annoying.

Jimmy pulled himself up a little and rested his head back against the headboard. Ashley could tell he was getting aggrivated with how the discussion was going, so she snuggled up and held him tight. "I've gotta start getting ready", he sighed hesitantly not wanting to break their connection. Ashley nodded knowingly and slowly moved over.

Jimmy situated himself to transfer, but Ashley quickly crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, before he could. "Mind if I join you?", she whispered sweetly into his ear.

Jimmy smiled and rested his face against hers. "I'd really like that", he said simply, and softly kissed her cheek.

----------------------------

Ashley stepped into the shower with Jimmy and immediately began trying to loosen the knot between his shoulders. They took their time showering together and getting ready, then headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Okay, our flight leaves at nine am, so we need to be there at...seven?", she asked Jimmy as she looked over their itinerary.

"Seven thirty sounds better", Jimmy joked, pouring himself another bowl of cereal.

"Seven thirty", she repeated with a quick nod. She stalled again, looking down at the paper, but not really reading it. She wanted to ask Jimmy how he was doing or if he wanted to talk, but she was having trouble forming the right words...how do you ask the man you love, how he feels on the third anniversary of the shooting that left him confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life? Not exactly great breakfast conversastion.

"Ash...Ashley?", Jimmy called, waiving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, what?", she asked back, shaking the fomer thoughts from her head.

"Are you okay?", he asked, chuckling a bit.

"Fine. I'm just a little ovewhelmed, we have so much to cram it this weekend...", she stated, grabbing his hand. "...we fly home tomorrow morning, then we go right to lunch with our parents, drop off our luggage at your parents house, dinner at Ellie and Marco's...Sunday we..."

"Which is why I'm taking you out for a night on the town tonight", Jimmy stated happily, entwining his fingers with hers.

"What? Jimmy no, not tonight", she groaned in reply, putting a little too much emphasis on the 'tonight'.

"Yes, _tonight_", Jimmy replied firmly.

"Jimmy?", Ashley pleaded.

"No, Ash, I want to...really", he insisted, placing his empty cereal bowl in his lap and taking it over to the sink.

Ashley came up behind him and ran her hands down his chest. "Are you sure?", she asked conceredly.

"Positive", he grinned and twirled her around so she could sit on his lap.

"Okay", she agreed hesitantly and Jimmy kissed her on the lips.

Jimmy dipped her back and looked into her eyes. "Then I'll pick you up, say around six?", he invited, jokingly.

Ashley giggled and played along, "Six sounds wonderful".

--------------------

Jimmy spared no expense, treating Ashley to one of the finest restaurants in the city. After dinner, he suggested they take a walk through Central Park. As they were strolling along the sidewalk, Jimmy notice the large merry-go-round to their right, had caught Ashley's eye.

"You wanna ride?", he asked playfully nodding to the carousel.

"No, Jimmy...I'm too old to...", she began to protest, but Jimmy took off toward the horses, leaving Ashley with only one option...to follow him.

"You're never too old to have fun, Ash", he stated, as he happily paid for Ashley's ticket.

Jimmy sat right outside the ride and watched as Ashley climbed onto a pretty white horse with the colorful saddle...sitting sideways so she could sit properly in the little balck dress she was wearing. He watched her giggle as the ride started and waived back when she waived to him.

After the ride, Ashley hurried over to Jimmy and planted a firm kiss on his lips. She walked along side him with a little extra skip in her step as they reached their next destination...ice cream. Even though Jimmy had already sprung for dessert with their meal, he insisted there was always room for some ice cream.

They agreed to share a double cone, but Ashley was monopolizing the ice cream while Jimmy pushed along. She teased him by holding the cone down to his level, but just out of his reach. This happened about three more times before Jimmy had enough and pulled Ashley down onto his lap, and the ice cream cone out of her hand.

Ashley laughed heartily and Jimmy held the cone between them, so they could share fairly. She looked deep into his eyes and found something different about them. Ashley could always read Jimmy by his eyes, if he was tired, angry, frustrated, happy, sad, stressed...she'd know right away, but today his eyes were just brilliant...and a little mysterious, too.

They were both so deeply into one another, that when a horse and carriage passed them, they were startled a bit. "Well, that definitely makes the fiberglass one you were sitting on, not so attractive", Jimmy chuckled, nodding over to the carriage house a few feet away.

"Oh Jimmy, they're beautiful", Ashley stated dreamily, sliding off of Jimmy's lap and walking toward the horses.

"Uh, Ash", Jimmy called out, motioning to the ice cream cone she left him with, something Jimmy was not willing to carry in his lap. Ashley giggled and ran back to retrieve the treat, so Jimmy could follow her.

Jimmy secretly exchanged money with an attendant while Ashley admired the beautiful horse drawn carriages. "Pick one", he stated, pulling up beside her.

"What?", she questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Pick one that you wanna take a ride in", Jimmy reiterated, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Ashley looked from the carriage, back to Jimmy, and judging from the distance between the two, she knew there was no way he'd be able to make it up there. "Jimmy, we can't...", Ashley whispered, afraid she was disappointing him. "...it's too high".

Just then the attendant returned with a tall stool and placed it where Jimmy suggested. He easily transferred to the stool, then onto the carriage seat. Jimmy grinned at Ashley and patted the seat, next to him. She stood for a second, in stunned amazement, then smiled back.

Ashley quickly collapsed Jimmy's chair and brought it over to the carriage. "I've got it, it's not heavy", she informed the attendant as he reached for the chair, but he courteously lifted it into the carriage, then offered his hand to Ashley as she stepped on the rung of the carriage.

-------------------------

"This is magical", Ashley cooed as she snuggled next to Jimmy.

"It's nice, but something's missing", Jimmy admitted indifferently.

Ashley gave him a bewildered look. "What could possibly be missing?", she asked incredulously.

"Well, for starters, this...", Jimmy replied playfully, with a sensuous kiss. Ashley smiled and blushed. "...or this...", he added, pulling a bouquet of a dozen red roses out from underneath the blanket on his right.

"Aww", she squealed excitedly, putting the roses up to her nose and inhaling.

"...and then, there's always this...", Jimmy stated, his voice cracking nervously. The flowers fell to her lap as Ashley sat gaping at the small velvet box slightly shaking, in Jimmy's hand. "The sky's a little dull tonight, I thought we could use more sparkle", he chuckled apprehensively.

Ashley's gaze finally left the box and locked with Jimmy's. "Yes", she blurted, the stunned expression on her face, unchanged.

"But I haven't asked you anything yet, Ash", he joked, relaxing a little.

"If that's what I think it is and you're about to ask me what I think you're going to ask me, then...YES", Ashley answered certainly.

Jimmy cleared his throat and blew out an uneasy breath, then slowly opened the little treasure chest he was holding. Ashley watched as he took out the delicate ring and slid it onto her finger. "Ashl..", was all he could get out before she started smothering him with kisses. He tried desperately to get all of the words out, but the only coherent ones were, "...will...marry...me".

Ashley nodded furiuosly and squeaked out a soft "yes".

The two were so caught up in the moment, they hadn't noticed the carriage had stopped until the driver turned around and yelled, "Say cheese". He snapped two quick pictures of the happy couple and handed one to each. Jimmy smiled in appreciation and the driver winked back.

Ashley caught on quickly, she turned to Jimmy and lovingly swatted him on the shoulder. "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?", she gasped with a sniffle, and dried her eyes. "The dinner, the walk through the park, the carriage ride, the roses...", she drifted off and looked down at her hand, more happy tears springing to her eyes. "You knew you could get in here...", she stated, overwhelmed at all he had done, just for her.

Jimmy shrugged innocently and smiled. "We came to the park a few times for basketball, that's when I met Jack, here...", he explained, motioning to their driver. "...I asked if there was any way we could make this happen. He suggested the stool, we practiced a few times and...".

"Thank you", Ashley stated appreciatively to Jack, he nodded acceptingly and turned back to finish their ride. "And thank you", she whispered, caressing Jimmy's cheek.

"I should be the one thanking you", Jimmy stated in return.

Ashley furrowed her brow in confusion. "Did you actually think I'd say no?", she questioned, with the slightest hint of resentment at his last statement. Jimmy shrugged slightly and shook his head dismissively.

"I want nothing more than to be your wife, Jimmy", Ashley assured him, snuggling closer as a light breeze caused her to shiver. Jimmy gave her a happy and almost relieved smile, then he pulled the blanket, that was sitting next to him, out and covered himself and Ashley with it. "I do have one question though...", she asked hesitantly, remembering again, what day it was. "Why now...why today? I know we've talked about getting engaged, but..".

Jimmy's slight chuckle interrupted Ashley and she looked over at him. "First of all, I wanted it to be a surprise...I didn't want you to suspect a thing...", he stated.

"So, is that why you've been so quite and distant lately...why you've been pushing yourself so hard and having trouble sleeping?", she questioned and looked down at her hand, then back up at Jimmy. "Or is it because of today?"

Jimmy took in a sharp breath and Ashley could see his apprehension as he chose his next words. "A little of both", he sighed and shrugged. "I wanted today to be a good day...I want to remember it as the day my life changed, for the better", he added, lifting Ashley's chin up with his finger and softly pressing his lips to hers.

"That's what I love most about you Ash, you make everything better", Jimmy continued and Ashley felt the sting of bittersweet tears, fill he eyes. "You make me forget the bad, and help me remember the good...", he trailed off, his own emotions coming to a head.

Ashley brushed off her damp cheeks and held Jimmy's gaze. "This is one day I will always, always remember...for the better", she assured him, sealing her promise with a kiss.

----------------------------

End part one. Hope you were all surprised with the secret engagement. This chapter is the exception to my timeline rule, since it's a two-parter. Their trip home to Toronto will be next chapter, but it's not...let's just say, smooth sailing.

A little side note...since the story is taking place in fall 2007, and the Canadian Thanksgiving is on our Colombus day(Monday, Oct.8th), I made the anniversary date of the shooting, Oct.5th(Friday).

Samitiny...thank you for the wonderful review. There will be more of those issues and obstacles to come, so stay tuned. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.! Lilfiftyfour...wow, thanks for the awesome compliment, I really appreciate it. No, definitely not a genius...just a die-hard JimAsh fan. I'm glad you like it. BTW...I'll work on that one-shot, pm with you ideas and I'll put something together. Oh, and thanks for reviewing 'What if it were Jimmy', that means a lot.

Degrassi is not mine.

psst...I was a little worried by the lack of reviews for the last chapter, I hope no one's disappointed with the way this story's going. And if you've read the last chapter of Best Friends, please let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!


	8. Something old, something new pt2

My note…here's chapter two. Since it's a continuation of the last chapter, it will start on Saturday instead of Monday and only Saturday will be featured.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 8: SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW PT.2

"Mom, what are you and Jeff doing here? I thought Mr. and Mrs. Brooks were picking us up", Ashley asked in surprise, after she broke their long hug.

"Toby caught an earlier flight". Jeff stated, nodding to a plane that was taxing into a nearby gate.

"We told the Brooks' we'd pick you guys up, since we were coming here anyway", Kate explained as she leant down to give Jimmy a hug too. "So, instead of the restaurant, Mrs. Brooks is preparing lunch at the house. She invited us all to come".

"My mom's cooking?", Jimmy asked incredulously. Ashley giggled and rubbed Jimmy's shoulders with her gloved hands.

"Actually, I think she ordered take-out", Kate replied with a smile. Jimmy laughed and nodded knowingly.

Jeff picked up their bags while they waited for Toby. Once he was ready, they all headed over to the Brooks', for lunch.

------------------------

"My sweet baby boy, we've missed you so much", Mrs. Brooks cried as she squeezed her son within an inch of his life.

"Mom, I can't breathe", Jimmy jokingly gasped and she quickly released him.

Mr. Brooks turned to his son and looked him over. "You look good son…a little thin and pale though. Have you been taking care of yourself?", he asked, clapping Jimmy on the shoulder.

"I'm good, Dad...don't worry", Jimmy chuckled, sliding out of his jacket and handing to his father.

"Well, that's where all of his weight went", Mrs. Brooks joked after seeing the size of Jimmy's arms.

"Yeah, Jimmy's staying in great shape. We walk to and from school almost every day, sometimes twice on the nights he has his art classes and he's joined a basketball team…purely recreational", Ashley boasted proudly, running her hand across his back.

"And these extra curricula's aren't affecting your grades", Mr. Brook's questioned sternly.

"Dad, my grades are fine", Jimmy stated dismissively and turned toward his mother. "Smells great, what are we having…I'm starving", he added hastily as he headed for the kitchen.

Ashley slipped off her gloves, careful to turn her ring to the inside of her hand, concealing it, until they were ready to tell everyone. She handed her gloves and coat to a waiting Mr. Brooks and followed Jimmy into the next room.

-------------------------

"Wow Toby, that's great", Kate stated, as the table praised Toby on getting a research paper published. "How about you two?", she asked looking over at Jimmy and Ashley, who were sitting across the table, quietly picking at their food. "Anything exciting and interesting happen in New York?", she smirked, figuring something had to be up by the way those two were acting.

Smiles started to creep across their faces as they shot each other quick glances. Ashley fidgeted nervously, twirling her ring around her finger. Jimmy grinned and placed his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly. "Well yes, actually", Ashley started excitedly, looking around the table. "Um, our classes are going great, our place is amazing, we just bought tickets for a Broadway show for the middle of next month and...", she looked at Jimmy and he nodded. "...Jimmy asked me to marry him...and I said yes", she erupted, holding up her left hand and showing off her ring.

Kate and Mrs. Brooks immediately jumped up and hugged the kids. Toby and Jeff followed after. Jimmy glanced as his father, who remained stone faced and seated. The table was bustling with converstion as the rest sat back down. "Dad?", Jimmy called expectantly, waiting for his father speak.

"What do you want me to say, son...congratulations?", Mr. Brooks asked frimly. Jimmy looked away and shook his head in frustraion. "What were you thinking Jim, you're only nineteen...".

"I'll be twenty next month...", Jimmy interrupted quickly.

"And he just asked last night Mr. Brooks, we haven't even picked a date yet...we'll probably wait a year and a half, maybe two years... .", Ashley cut in, trying to ease the tension.

"You'll be starting law school in two years Jim, which is difficult and stressful enough. You add the expense of a wedding, tuition, insurance, bills...", Mr. Brooks added, then took a slightly different approach. "Marriage is a huge responsibilty James. Have you even thought of how all of that added responsibility and stress will affect you...especially someone in your situation...?".

"Right...", Jimmy nodded angrily, quickly backing away from the table. "...cuz cripples don't make very good husbands, do they Dad?".

"Jimmy", Ashley quietly scolded as she reached out for his hand. Jimmy shrugged her off and wheeled around the table, picking up speed as he passed his father and headed down the hall to his room.

The stunned silence at the table was interrupted but the slamming of Jimmy's bedroom door. Ashley sniffled back the tears that were forming. "Excuse me", she offered quitely, as she stood up and headed for Jimmy's room.

-----------------

The music was turned up loud, so Ashley didn't bother to knock. "You really do a terrible job of that when you're pissed off", she smirked from the doorway, referring to his sloppy transfer.

Jimmy frowned and shrugged as he glanced down at his legs, half dangling off the side of the bed. Ashley came around, sliding his legs fully onto the bed. Jimmy moved over, so she could sit next to him. She grabbed the stereo remote from his hand and turned the volume down. "You okay?", she asked running her finger across his hand.

Jimmy bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. "Do you see how he is?", he asked angrily. ...always trying to control me". Ashley offered him a sympathetic smile as he continued. "There's no pleasing him, Ash...unless I'm doing exactly what he wants me to do", he chuckled bitterly, digging the back of his head into his pillow.

"I think he likes it better this way...", Jimmy whispered, glacing at his empty chair.

Ashley turned and followed his gaze. "No Jimmy...don't even think like that", she protested fiercely.

"But Ash, it makes perfect sense...now he's always got the advantage, the upper hand", Jimmy insisted.

"He didn't have that upper hand a few minutes ago, when you stood up to him", Ashley objected, with a smile.

"Stood up to him? Maybe three years ago we would've seen eye to eye...but not now", Jimmy sighed heavily. Ashley shot him a warning look, he was getting awfully close to the self-pitying limit she set for him. "He pulls the strings and there's not a damn thing I can do about it...as long as he gets his way, he's happy", he added, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in frustration.

Ashley grabbed Jimmy's had and squeezed it. "What about you?", she asked softly. "What makes you happy?".

Jimmy opened his eyes and looked at Ashley. "You...you make me happy", he answered simply. Ashley smiled at Jimmy and he finally began to relax.

"Then that's all that should matter...what makes us happy", Ashley replied, nudging him to move over so she could lay next to him.

Jimmy scooted to the side. Ashley nestled protectively into his shoulder, draping her leg over his and placing her hand on his chest. Jimmy pulled her closer and delicately traced his finger around her ring.

Jimmy nodded and kissed the top of her head. Ashley looked up at him and smiled. "I wish we could stay like this forever", Jimmy whispered as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Would you settle for a quick nap? We have a few hours until Marco and Ellie's party...", Ashley asked, taking the blanket from the foot of the bed and cuddling with Jimmy, underneath it.

Jimmy held Ashley close as the arguement with his father played over and over in his head. He fought hard to keep his eyes open, but quickly gave into exhaustion and fell last asleep.

-------------------

"Oh my God, you guys", Ashley gasped as she walked into Marco and Ellie's place, to find in decorated with streamers, banners and white paper wedding bells, just for her and Jimmy. "How did you know?", she asked looking over the group of friends.

"I didn't tell anyone", Jimmy replied, shrugging innocently.

"Your mom called, she was so happy", Ellie told Ashley. "She figured you guys wanted to tell us yourselves, but thought it would be fun if we surprised you instead...and she mentioned that you both could probably use some cheering up?", Ellie stated, looking questionably at Ashley.

Ashley gave her a 'maybe later' look and smiled appreciatively. "So, let me see that ring", Ellie squealed grabbing for Ashley's hand. "Oh Ash, it's beautiful", she sighed dreamily.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married", Spinner chuckled, giving out congratulatory hugs. "So when's the big day?".

"Never, if my dad has anything to say about it", Jimmy quipped bitterly.

"Jimmy", Ashley reprimanded under her breath, then turned to her friends. "We really haven't decided...".

"Yes we have...", Jimmy cut in loudly. "...summer of 2009".

Ashley looked at Jimmy skeptically, having had the time to think things over while she laid awake as he slept, earlier that day. "Maybe your dad was right, maybe we are rushing into things", Ashley offered quietly. "It would't be a bad idea to wait...".

"Six years?", Jimmy asked incredulously.

"We'd only be twenty-five, Jimmy", Ashley answered quickly. Jimmy sighed heavily and shifted in his chair.

"Yeah, what's the rush, Dude?", Spinner asked jokingly. "I'm not getting married 'til I'm at least thirty".

"And that's if you can find someone desperate enough to actually marry you", Ellie laughed out loud and ran from Spinner as he playfully chased her around the living room.

"Yeah man, you've got plenty of time to make that decision", Marco assured Jimmy with a pat on the shoulder. "Now, let's go enjoy your engagement party before Ellie and Spinner start throwing things at one another", he added, with a slight chukle, putting his arm around Ashley and guiding her into the kitchen.

----------------

The party was small, very small, just Ashley, Jimmy, Ellie, Spinner and Marco. Paige wouldn't be in until Sunday night and Dylan was still off in Switzerland, playing hockey.

"Dude, what's up with you?", Spinner asked a sullen Jimmy as he handed him a can of pop and sat down on the couch.

"Nothin'", Jimmy shrugged dismissively.

"C'mon man, you can't fool me", Spinner replied with a slight smirk.

Jimmy shook his head, "I don't know Spin, there's just so much going on...school, parents, life..Ash...".

"What's wrong with Ash?", Spinner asked, giving Jimmy a confused look.

"I think she might be having second thoughts", Jimmy stated quietly, looking down dejectedly. "I mean, who could blame her if she is...the prospect of being saddled with a cripple for the rest of her life...".

Spinner stopped Jimmy, mid-sentence, with a smack on the shoulder. "Dude, Ashley doesn't want some normal guy...she wants you", he insisted, not catching his mistake until he noticed the offended look on Jimmy's face. "Okay, that didn't come out right", Spinner added apologetcally. "What I meant was, Ash doesn't just want some random guy...".

Jimmy started to smiled in spite of himself. "It's okay man, I get what you're trying to say", Jimmy interrupted and assured Spinner.

"She loves you man...just look at her", Spinner stated, nodding to Ashley who was looking in their direction. She smiled and waived at Jimmy then turned her attention back to Ellie. Jimmy glanced, avoidingly at Spinner and nodded slightly.

----------------

"...another Paige and Hazel? I can't even imagine", Ellie groaned and giggled at the same time. Surprised that Ashley didn't share in her amusement...she was preoccupied, looking into the next room.

"Ash, is everything alright...with Jimmy?", Ellie asked concernedly, taking a seat across the table.

"Yeah, sure. Why?", Ashley asked back, faking a smile.

"He just doesn't seem like himself", Ellie replied softly. "But I guess that's understandable, given yesterday was the anniversary of the shooting and all".

"Actually, he was fine yesterday...great in fact", Ashley stated, just realizing the irony.

"Maybe it was just a delayed reaction or something. He was probably so over the moon last night, that it didn't really hit him until today", Ellie suggested confidently.

"I think it was more likely, the huge fight he had with his father this afternoon", Ashley shuttered at the memory.

"Yeah, what really happened there?", Ellie asked curiously.

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know, El...Mr. Brooks said some things to Jimmy, Jimmy said some not-so-nice things back and basically locked himself in his room until it was time to come here", she explained dishearteningly.

Ellie gave her a sympathetic smile. "What are you guys gonna do...aren't you supposed to stay there?", she asked cautiously.

"Only to sleep", Ashley answered quickly. "Tomorrow we planned on helping my mom get ready for Thanksgiving, so we'll hang out there all day..."

"But aren't the Brooks' coming by your mom's for dinner Monday?", Ellie interrupted. "Jimmy can't avoid his dad all weekend...".

"Oh, he'll probably try", Ashley cut in. "I'm sure Jimmy'll spend all Thanksgiving day, hiding out in the den with Toby, playing video games", she added, rolling her eyes.

Ellie chuckled heartily at the joke, and Ashley soon followed.

"I hope everybody's hungry. I've got one extra large garbage pizza, a bucket of blazin' hot wings and a half-dozen jumbo chip cookies", Marco announced from the doorway.

They all moved quickly into the kitchen. Ashley smiled and put her arm around Jimmy's shoulder as he wraped his around her waist. He was determined to push aside all thoughts of doubt, concern and frustration, and enjoy the evening with his best friends...just like old times.

----------------

Okay, so there it is, end part two. Hmmm, trouble in paradise, already? You'll have to read to find out. Sorry about throwing another wrench into the plans, but I need all these twist, turns, and obstacles as the major plotline of the story.

Samitiny...thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you liked the proposal and are enjoying the story. Luvluv...I really appreciate you reviewing both chapters 6 & 7, that means a lot. I think that's every girls fairytale engagement(and what a bonus Jimmy is). I was really happy with that line(I teared up too). Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Lilfiftyfour...I'm so happy you liked it, see, I gave you your proposal(ask and you shall receive). But unfortunately, the rockiness is far from over. Jashley-fan...Thanks for the awesome compliment and the great review. I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

P.S...Lilfiftyfour and luv-luv...thanks for the reviews on the last chapter of Best Friends, I really appreciate it!

Degrassi isn't, nor will it ever be, mine.


	9. A new deal

My note….so now we'll be back on the normal timeline for this story, starting with the Monday after Thanksgiving(Columbus Day). A slight warning...there will be minimal adult conversation featured in this chapter.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 9: A NEW DEAL

Ashley and Jimmy fell back into their routine quickly, once they returned from Toronto. Their shortened week flew by as did their relaxing weekend. Ashley practically skipped to class Monday morning, excited to share her wonderful news with her new friends.

"Geez Ash, I thought you weren't going to keep anything else from us", Natalie joked with mock offense. "You've been engaged for what…", she scolded, counting on her fingers. "…ten days, and you didn't even bother to call or e-mail?".

Ashley chuckled, "I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you".

"And?", Natalie asked incredulously.

"It was definitely worth the wait", she replied playfully and Natalie laughed along with her.

"That has to be the most romantic story I've ever heard", Kelly sighed from her place on the floor, as she dreamily stared into space.

Natalie and Ashley giggled at Kelly. "You are the most hopeless romantic I've ever known", Natalie stated, rolling her eyes. She then offered Kelly her hand and helped her up.

"What?", Kelly asked innocently, brushing her jeans off. "It's like a fairytale come true", she gushed blissfully, holding up Ashley's hand and staring at her ring.

Ashley smiled and nodded, it was like a fairytale and Jimmy is definitely her prince charming.

"Is this gab session gonna be a weekly thing, or….", Dave called from the doorway, but trailed off when the girls turned around and blushed.

"Ashley got engaged last weekend", Kelly announced excitedly and headed for the door.

"Yeah, and she didn't even bother to tell us until today", Natalie added with mock offense, shooting Dave a quick smile as she entered the classroom.

"Well, congratulations Ashley", Dave smiled sincerely, walking in next to Ashley. "It seems you're following the course outline a little too closely though…", he joked, placing his arm around her shoulder. "….we've covered the couple, now we're on marriage...but, you better be careful, the next section is on the family", he added with a wink.

Ashley blushed at his joke and took her seat. She sat for a moment just starring at her ring and thinking of her future with Jimmy. Suddenly, a tap on the shoulder brought Ashley back to the present and she turned to look behind her. "So, how does he smell like?", Natalie whispered anxiously, referring to Ashley's super close proximity to Dave.

Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a slight giggle. She rolled her eyes at Natalie and turned her attention back to the front of the class.

--------------------------

The girls were just finishing their lunches, a new and welcomed addition to Ashley's Wednesday routine…given Jimmy was stuck in class during normal lunchtime hours.

Natalie had just finished an extended story on her latest shopping excursion when she nudged Kelly in the shoulder. "Ask her", she encouraged under her breath. Kelly furiously shook her head.

"What?", Ashley inquired looking from Kelly to Natalie.

"Nothing", Kelly replied dismissively, blushing fiercely.

Natalie gave her a incredulous look and turned to Ashley, "Kelly wants to know what sex is like with Jimmy", she blurted, in a matter of fact tone.

Kelly immediately laid her down, covering it in embarrassment. Ashley sat wide eyed in shock. "Because she really…".

"Natalie stop", Kelly muffled in warning.

"Well, you said you were curious", Natalie replied defensively.

"Naaaaat", Kelly groaned.

"Whatever", Natalie shrugged and stood up. "I'm off to stalk Dave…he should be getting out of his last class pretty soon and I just _might_ happen to run into him as he's coming down the stairs", she stated, slyly, winking at Ashley. "See you in class Kel", she called out as she walked out of the café.

"Kelly?", Ashley called quietly as she gently nudged the girl who's head was still buried in her hands.

Kelly slowly lifted her head and looked at Ashley. "I'm sorry about that…I really didn't…well maybe I did, but…um, I…", she stuttered nervously.

"What's up?", Ashley asked simply, with a mixture of both curiousity and compassion.

"There's this guy", she answered, sighing heavily. "He's a friend of my cousins…he's really cute and sweet and…".

"And he's in a wheelchair", Ashley interrupted, answering for Kelly.

Kelly nodded slowly, as a smile started forming on her lips. "And you like him", Ashley added, with a slight hint of teasing in her voice.

"I really, really like him", Kelly replied shyly. "And he likes me too. I mean, whenever we're out with my cousin, we always hang around together…we talk for hours on end…he's so much fun…", Kelly stopped when she saw the amused smirk on Ashley's face. "What? I am hopeless aren't I?", she asked miserably. "I swear, I've never been nervous around any other disabled person…but when I'm with him, I totally turn to jell-o".

Ashley shook her head and smiled. "You're not hopeless Kelly…you just have a serious crush on this guy", she giggled. "And it's normal to feel a little hesitant and be a little curious".

"It's just...I don't know...", Kelly cut in anxiously. "...I figured I could talk to you about...I mean, we've only been on like two dates and I'm not planning to, but in case the subject comes up...I thought you would know...um, assuming you have..", she continued, trailing off timidly.

"Yes Kelly, we have", Ashley answered and offered Kelly a comforting smile. "And truthfully, it's not that much different than sex with an able-bodied partner...".

"That's the other problem...", Kelly interrupted. "I've never actually...ya, know...".

"Oh", Ashley gasped in realization, as they cleared off their table and headed back to campus. "Well then, the best advice I can give you is to talk to him, and be honest. Remember that every injury is different. Jimmy and I have had to deal with some medical issues that we're always going to face...".

Kelly stopped in her tracks and offered Ashley a small sympathetic smile. "Oh Ashley, I am so sorry", she stated quietly.

"Don't be Kelly, it's fine", Ashley assured her. "It's just helped us to realize that there are so many other forms of intimacy that can show a person how much you care for them, and that sex is really just a small part in the big picture of a relationship".

Kelly smiled shyly and hung on to every word Ashley was saying. "If you really like him and he really likes you, you'll find a way to work things out", Ashley advised.

"Thanks Ash", a relieved Kelly exclaimed, hugging Ashley tightly.

"Don't mention it", Ashley replied nonchalantly. "And if you ever have any other questions, you know you can come to me", she added sincerely. Kelly nodded appreciatively, and they continued walking.

"Um Ashley...", Kelly called softly and Ashley turned to face her. "...so it's really not that much different?", she asked bashfully. Ashley smiled as she spotted Jimmy waiting for her and waived to him.

"Actually Kelly...it's better", Ashley stated jovially and ran off to meet Jimmy.

-------------------

"Now that's what I like to see, a conscientious student", a voice boomed from behind Ashley, startling her from her work.

"Dave, I, um, wasn't expecting anyone", Ashley gasped as she shuffled her papers around the table.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Dave chuckled as he made himself comfortable in the seat across from Ashley.

Ashley sighed and smiled, "That's okay...so, what brings you to the art building?".

"Just picking up my homework", he joked, patting the stack of papers sitting next to him. Ashley looked at him inquisitively. "I'll be helping to run the humanities department, now", he explained proudly.

"That's great, congratualtions", she stated sincerely.

"Well, with Professor Lehman passing away so suddenly...they needed a quick replacement and I voulunteered", Dave continued. "Now I'm wishing I had thought about it a little more...".

"I know what you mean", Ashley nodded as she looked down at the page she had just been writing on.

"What's this?", Dave asked, glancing at her notebook. "Are you taking accounting?".

"No, I hate math", Ashley shook her head fiercely and giggled slightly. "These, are my and Jimmy's expenses", she groaned, tapping her pencil against the long left column.

"Wow", he whistled, staring at the page.

"Yeah, I know...", she agreed worriedly. "...and somehow I'm supposed to figure out how we can afford all of this on our own".

"What about your families, don't they help out?", he asked curiously.

"Of course...they pay for just about everything", she explained dishearteningly.

"And that's a bad thing?", Dave questioned sarcastically.

"Now it's not...but we can't possibly expect them to pay for all of this once we get married", she replied.

"But you'll both be lawyers by then, with big, high-paying jobs. The last thing you guys will have to worry about, is money", Dave chuckled.

"That's if we waited until after graduation...", Ashley stated, with a mix of excitement and nervousness. "...but Jimmy wants to get married the summer after next".

"When do _you_ want to get married?", Dave prodded.

"No, no...I mean, _we_ want to get married the summer after next", Ashley corrected herself. "Unfortunately my soon-to-be father-in-law doesn't think that's such a great idea and Jimmy figures if we didn't depend on them financially, we could get married whenever we want".

"So? Just sit down with his dad and talk things through", Dave suggested, simply.

"That would be the logical thing to do, that is...if Jimmy and his dad were actually speaking to one another", Ashley frowned. Dave leaned in, raising his brow in curiousity. "They haven't spoken to one another in almost two weeks and I don't know how to get them to start...they are the two most proud, stubborn men I've ever met", she chuckled lightly.

Dave smirked and shrugged, "Well, I guess we've both got our hands full".

"You're not kidding...", Ashley replied, feeling overwhelmed. "...now, if I could only find a job that won't interfere with my classes...with good pay, even better benefits and great hours".

"A job?", Dave repeated, as if he hadn't heard her correctly. Ashley nodded sarcastically, for emphasis. "Well, it's not glamorous, but I do need an assistant to help me with the clerical half of my new position. I was just about to make up some flyers to post on the bulliten boards...but if you're willing...".

"What would I have to do?", Ashley asked hesitantly. "I really don't have a lot of experience in the job world...unless you consider tea girl at BBC in London, a actual job", she joked miserably.

Dave chuckled in reply. "This will probably be a lot of the same...running errands, sorting, filing...", he stated, looking through his stack of papers. "...but I can talk to Mr. Hall, he's the head of the department and we'll see if we can get you on the payroll. I can't promise good pay, or benefits...but you can defiitely make up your own hours and still find time for schoolwork and a social life", Dave offered enthusiastically. "At least is some form of income...so, what do you say?".

A smile began to creep across Ashley's face. "I say, you've got yourself a deal", she answered excitedly, and shook Dave's hand.

"Great", he said picking up his papers and standing to leave. "I make the arrangements and get back to you Monday", he called out as he headed for the door.

----------------

"Hey, so how did it go?", Jimmy greeted curiously, as he pulled up next to Ashley. He planted a small kiss on her cheek and looked down at the scribble marks on her notebook page.

Ashley grabbed Jimmy's face and forcefully kissed him. "What do you want first...the good news or the bad news?", she asked breathlessly, when they broke apart.

"Well, if there's more where that came from...then give me the good news first", Jimmy gasped, trying to recover from Ashley's attack.

"There's always more where that came from", she stated flirtatiously and scooted until she was practically on top of him. "I got a job", she added simply, squeezing his hands in hers.

"That's the good news?", Jimmy asked, irritatedly. "Why do you need a job?".

"The opportunity came up and we need the money, so I took it", she explained firmly.

Jimmy sighed heavily and shook his head, "Ash, I don't want you working..".

"Somebody has to", Ashley cut in. "I mean you can't...".

"You're right...", Jimmy interrupted angrily. "...because the only thing I'd be good at is sitting on the street corner, sketching people's portraits".

Ashley leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "I was going to say...that you probably shouldn't get a job until this summer, because you have such a demanding schedule this year", she replied bitterly. "But if you want to go panhandling on the street corner for spare change, then be my guest".

"Damn it", Jimmy growled as he slammed his fist on the table. Ashley watched Jimmy and her anger quickly turned to concern. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, causing Jimmy to momentarily tense up. "What kind of job?", he asked quietly.

"Secretary for Dave, here on campus in the humanities building", she answered softly, stretching her arm over to his other shoulder, so she could hold him.

"Will I ever get to see you?", he questioned, laying his head against hers.

"Of course Jimmy, it's only part-time", she assured him, rubbing his back. "And Dave said I could pick my own hours, so, I'll go there in my free time when you're in class and Tuesday and Thursday nights", Ashley explained, giving Jimmy a sweet smile.

Jimmy helped Ashley pack up her things. "Ya know, you don't have to schedule everything around me", he stated insistantly, hanging her bag over his chair back and heading for the door.

"I know, but I love our time together", Ashley protested. "Moday night is basketall, Wednesday is your physio session and Friday is our night...three things I don't want to miss out on. If I need to, I can always go in on the weekend, or early in the morning...", she stated, but trailed off when Jimmy stopped in front of her.

He looked up at her with such love and affection, that Ashley nearly melted. "I love you, Ash", he exclaimed, kissing her hand.

Ashley leant down and pecked Jimmy on the cheek. "I love you too", she replied and they continued their stroll.

"So, you think I'd only get spare change for my drawings?", Jimmy asked with mock seriousness.

"Well, maybe on the street corner", Ashley smiled and played along. "But not if you took them to an art dealer or gallery", she suggested hopefully. Jimmy smiled and mulled over her request. "Just as long as you don't take the sketches of me", she added sternly and blushed slightly.

Jimmy chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "I could never sell your sketches Ash, they're priceless...", he insisted sincerely. "...just like you", he whispered into her lips.

---------------------

Okay...a little fluff, a little fun, a little drama...a little something for everyone. These chapters keep changing as I go along, this one was supposed to be a little different, but I ended up putting some of that stuff in a different chapter(you should see my notebook...total mess...just like Ashley's lol). And there's still some tension between Jimmy and his dad...that will come to a head, in a later chapter.

I hope the glitch in the e-mail/alert system was the reason for the low number of hits for chapter 8 (and not the chapter itself). I'll try to keep a schedule of updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays for those who are interested. Thanks again, to all my loyal readers.

Raina-Bess...thanks for the review of chapter seven(and for What if it were Jimmy?), I really appreciate them. I'm glad you liked ch.7 and the proposal. Lilfiftyfour...yes, Mr. Brooks is an interesting one, and that 'talk' is definitely coming up. And as always, thanks so much, for reviewing. TigrouAngel...I'm glad you found my story and are enjoying it. I appreciate the great review.

A special thanks to Havocmangawip, who's input, inspired the Ashley/Kelly part of this chapter.

Degrassi is not mine.


	10. Who knew?

My note…okay this chapter is a bit of a filler, just to ease us into the storylines to come. Plus, I'm in desperate need of some serious JimAsh fluff...as well as a little subtle drama at the end.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 10: WHO K**NEW**?

"I don't know if I should bow at your feet or if I should hate you forever", Natalie gasped as the girls walked together after class. "I am so unbelievably jealous...my hazel eyes are turning green with envy".

Ashley giggled a little and rolled her eyes. "It's a part-time job Natalie", she shrugged indifferently.

"Yes, a part-time job….as Dave's personal assistant….", she emphasized dramatically. "…I would shave my head for a job like that".

"Yeah, I don't think that'd impress Dave very much", Kelly joked and shuttered playfully. Ashley laughed along with Kelly, but Natalie didn't think the joke was particularly funny.

Natalie stopped abruptly, causing Ashley and Kelly to do the same. "I'm serious Kel", Natalie groaned, laying her head on her best friends shoulder. Kelly put her arm around Natalie and looked over at Ashley for help. "That's it…", Natalie squealed. "…Ashley, you can help me", she excitedly stated, running up and hugging a surprised Ashley.

"Help you what?", Ashley asked questionably.

"Help me get to know Dave better", Natalie answered incredulously. Ashley squinted unsurely. "You know…do a little detective work, find out his likes and dislikes….".

"Spy on him?", Kelly asked, in a soft, shocked voice.

Natalie turned her head to the side and looked up at Ashley, pleadingly. "Natalie, I'm not spying on my boss for you", Ashley stated firmly.

"Not spy…just keep your eyes…and ears open", Natalie corrected. "and if you find out anything…you could let me know", she added hopefully. Ashley looked over at Kelly who just shrugged and shook her head. "I'm not asking you to do anything illegal, I just….".

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel, Natalie?", Ashley asked quizzically.

"Not yet…I need to know more about him first", Natalie protested. "Please….please, please…".

Ashley sighed. "Okay, I'll try…", she agreed hesitantly. "…but I can't you promise anything, I'm only working there a few hours a week and Dave probably won't even be there when I am…".

"Oh thank you, thank you Ashley", Natalie yelped, jumping up and down and hugging Ashley. "Whatever you can find out…anything…ooh, I'm so excited…", she cheered as she continued walking, leaving Ashley and Kelly standing in a state of bewilderment.

Ashley looked over at Kelly and smirked, "And she said you were hopeless". They both laughed heartily and jogged to catch up with a euphoric Natalie.

----------------------------

"She asked you to do what?", Jimmy asked incredulously as he helped Ashley put dinner on the table.

"She wants me to play Sherlock Holmes and dig up anything I can on Dave", Ashley giggled as she plated some food.

"And are you?", Jimmy questioned, with a mix of concern and righteousness.

"No, not really", Ashley shook her head. "But if I come across something….", she trailed off and smiled angelically.

Jimmy grinned back at Ashley, then looked down at his plate. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do", he insisted lightly, and resumed eating.

Ashley walked over to Jimmy and gently pushed him away from the table. "And just was is it that you wouldn't do, Mr. Brooks?", she asked seductively, running her hands down his chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Kerwin?", he huskily asked back, pulling her onto his lap.

They lingered passionately at each other's lips. "Why yes….I think I would", Ashley whispered playfully, then quickly resumed her kissing.

Jimmy broke the kiss and looked into Ashley's eyes. She smiled at him and cupped his face in her hand, gently rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "But what about the dishes...or dessert?", he inquired softly, slowly caressing her neck and shoulders.

"Well...", Ashley started to say as she planted gentle kisses on Jimmy's face. "...we could bring dessert with us", she offered, sliding off of his lap and walking over to the refigerator. "And the dishes...", she chukled, peeking out from behind the door. "...they can definitely wait".

Ashley walked back over to Jimmy armed with two dessert cups and a tall can. Jimmy raised his brow at her and smirked. "What?", she asked incredulously and Jimmy's grin just grew wider. "What good is chocolate pudding without the whipped topping?", she shrugged innocently.

Jimmy laughed and grabbed her around the waist. "Do I get sprinkles and a cherry on top, too?", he questioned, childishly.

Ashley wiggled free from his grasp. "Don't push your luck", she scolded, pushing him away playfully. Jimmy chewed on his lower lip, anxiously. "Now, go grab two spoons...and a bunch of napkins", Ashley called as she ran out of the kitchen.

Without hesitation, Jimmy did exactly as he was told and hurried to join Ashley in the living room.

------------------------

"That was perfect", Ashley exclaimed as she finished licking her spoon.

"Were you talking about dessert...or what came before?", Jimmy asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Both", Ashley answered with a slight blush.

Jimmy's face fell a little and he looked down. "I'm sorry about...I mean, that it wasn't exactly how you'd planned", he apologized, caressing her shoulder, but avoiding her gaze.

Ashley sat up quickly. "Jimmy, I know the pills don't work all of the time, I don't expect them to...it's just a right place, right time kinda thing", she stated, scooting closer to him and raising his chin with her finger, so he would look at her. Jimmy just sighed and frowned.

"This was totally perfect...", Ashley reiterated with a widening smile. "...and the only time I was disappointed, was when we ran out of whipped topping", she chuckled, holding the can upside down and shaking it while she looked into it.

Jimmy laughed out loud when the can suddenly sprayed Ashley in the face. He reached over and handed her a handful of much needed napkins. Still very much amused, Jimmy grabbed onto the coffee table with one hand and pushed off of the floor with the other, to obtain a sitting position. He propped himself up, against the couch and pulled Ashley close to him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?", Ashley asked jokingly, with a hint of mild sarcasm. Jimmy nodded and grinned. Ashley shot him a warning look, hopped up on the couch and resumed wiping the whipped cream from her hair.

Jimmy leaned his head back, resting it against Ashley's knee and looked up at her with those big brown puppy-dog eyes. Ashley playfully scowled at him, refusing to help him up onto the couch until he erased that adorable smirk from his face. But that was not what he wanted. Jimmy shrugged and sighed when Ashley stayed firmly planted on the couch, then shifted sightly to face forward.

Ashley frowned as Jimmy grabbed the remote and clicked the tv on. She waited patiently for a few minutes, but quickly became cold, clad only in skimpy lingerie...Jimmy had the advantage of all of the pillows and blankets on the floor with him. Ashley continued to change her positions, finally setting her feet down on the floor, then crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest.

An annoyed Ashley bounced her leg up and down as tried to pay attention to the television program and not on Jimmy. Jimmy noticed her irritation and smiled in amusement until Ashley began to slowly run her soft foot up and down his arm. Jimmy reach out and caressed her other leg, but kept his focus on the tv.

Ashley scooted closer to Jimmy and he began to plant small soft kisses on her calves. Ashley shivered at the sensation, causing hundreds of tiny goosebumps to pop up all over her body. "Jimmy", she squealed as the ticklishness became too much. Jimmy took advantage of Ashley's helpless state and tried to pull her off the couch and onto his lap...but lost his balance and ended up on his elbow, with Ashley safely cradled in his arm.

"What was that for?", Ashley giggled sweetly.

"Well, I figured since I was stranded here on the floor...I might as well have some company", Jimmy answered honestly with a delicious smile.

"If you wanted to get up, then you should've just asked for some help", she replied frankly.

Jimmy lowered Ashley completely onto the floor and shifted closer. "Maybe I wasn't ready to get up", he revealed simply, as he leaned over her. "I wasn't done with you", he whispered seductively into her ear.

Ashley looked passionately at Jimmy. "But we're all out of whipped topping", she reminded him with mock innocence.

Jimmy tucked Ashley's hair behind her ears and ran his finger down her chest, wrapping his warm arm around her waist. "Believe me Ash, what I'm about to do does not require any preparation, pills...or even whipped topping", he promised, clicking off the television and pulling Ashley against him.

-----------------------

"Natalie, please...I have to get to work", Ashley pleaded as Natalie hovered outside of the humanities office. "I told you he wouldn't even be here. He showed me what to do, Monday afternoon and I haven't seen him since".

"Okay, but...", Natalie started to say.

"I've already told you Natalie, I don't know anything else besides what he's already told us...he grew up in Ohio, has two older brothers and likes baseball", Ashley shrugged, repeated what they've already learned in class. Natalie pouted miserably."But when I do...you'll be the first to know", Ashley added sincerely.

"You're the best Ash", Natalie gushed excitedly.

Ashley hugged Natalie back and nudged her. "Now go...I'll call you later", she promised shooing Natalie out. Ashley smiled as she watched Natalie head down the hall and down the stairs. She blew out a relieved sigh, walked into the small cluttered office and took a seat at her assigned desk.

Ashley dove right into her paperwork and labored steadily until her curiosity got the best of her. She glanced occasionally, over at Dave's desk and contemplated peeking around, but forced herself to remain seated and focus on her duties.

Ashley stayed at her desk until she had to get up and make some copies. She casually walked past Dave's desk, to the copy machine, punched in the settings and pressed enter. She tapped her fingers against the machine as she waited for the one-hundred and fifty copies to be produced.

Ashley leaned over slightly towards his desk, noticing a familiar name on the top of a stack of papers. Ashley fingered through the stack, until she found hers and smiled at the A+ on the top of her most recent paper. She neatly replaced the stack and moved to her left. When the top of the desk revealed nothting to Ashley, her hand slowly moved to one of the drawer handles.

"Knock, knock", a voice called out in unison to the thumping on the door. Ashley jumped back from the desk and placed her hand over her chest. "Sorry Ashley...", Dave chuckled, entering the office. "...I seem to have a bad habit of startling you".

"No, no...it's fine. This is your office, I'm just making some copies", she stuttered, slightly nervous.

"I brought some food, figured you might be hungry", he offered, holding up two huge take-out bags.

"That's sweet, but Jimmy and I usually have a late dinner on Thursdays after his art class", Ashley stated simply and shrugged. "I brought a snack".

Dave looked over at the bottled water, apple and granola bar on Ashley desk and smiled. "Okay, but save it for next time", he replied, referring to the sack. "I've got way too much food for even two people...and it would be a sin to waste food this good", he added as he unpacked the bags.

Ashley glanced at the containers Dave was pulling out. "You do like Mexican, don't you?", he stoppped to ask. Ashley smiled and nodded, so Dave continued unpacking. "It's this little place on the other side of campus, family owned and operated and completely authentic...ahhh, fajitas", he reveal excitedly as he opened the top container.

"Ooh steak, my favorite", Ashley stated as she cleared off a corner over her desk and took her seat. Dave brought his desk chair around and joined Ashley. He offered her a beer and she scrunched up her nose. "Never touch the stuff", Ashley chuckled disgustedly. "Besides, I'm only nineteen, I'm too young to drink", she stated appropiately.

"But you're Canadian", Dave playfully protested.

"Well, we're not Canada...are we?", she asked slightly sarcastically. Dave smiled and nodded slowly, then raised his bottle to toast Ashley.

-------------------------

They sat and talked through the entire meal. "...no, hockey's not the only sport in Canada", Ashley chuckled as she answered Dave's last question.

Dave was just about to ask Ashley another question when there was a knock on the door. Dave wizzed across the room on his desk chair and opened it. "Ah, hey...Jimmy", he greeted uncomfortably and immediately stood up and moved to the side, giving Jimmy some room to enter.

"Is it eight thirty already?", Ashley asked, gathering her up things.

"It's nine", Jimmy answered flatly, ignoring Dave and pulling up next to Ashley's desk. "I waited in the arts building until quarter to, then decided to come over here", he continued in a low monotone tone that reminded Ashley of his fathers voice. "I called four times...I was worried about you", he whispered and by the change in his demeanor, Ashley knew that he was serious.

Ashley grabbed her purse and looked at her phone, then back at Jimmy. "I shut off the ringer when I'm in class...I forgot to put it back on", she stated apologetically. Jimmy glanced away and noticed the take out containers. "Dave brought extra food so...", she trailed off, feeling the need to explain.

Jimmy looked back at Ashley, then quickly up at Dave. "Here, try some...it's probably cold now, but..", Ashley offered Jimmy a bite of burito.

"I'm not really all that hungry, Ash", he mumbled in protest, but Ashley insisted and he relented.

"We should go there some time, Dave said it's a really nice place...small and intimate", Ashley suggested as she packed up her bag. Jimmy forced a smile and nodded slightly.

"Well here, take the rest", Dave said, packing up the remaining containers.

"How much do I owe you?", Jimmy asked, reaching in his pocket for some cash.

"My treat", Dave offered geuinely.

"No really...", Jimmy started to protest, but was cut off by Dave.

"I insist, take it...", Dave stated firmly. "...the leftovers would just end up spoiling in my frige", he chuckled lightly.

Ashley smiled appreciatively and took the containers from Dave and placed them in the net under Jimmy's chair. "Ash, my books", he scolded mildly.

"Sorry", she apologized, quickly retrieving his sketch books out from under the containers and placed them safely in her bag.

Dave wandered over to the copy machine and stacked the papers Ashley ran off for him. "Thanks for all your help this week", he called as the couple headed for the door.

"And thanks for dinner", Ashley replied with a small smile and a waive.

"My pleasure", Dave answered sincerely, then added, "See ya on Monday, Ash".

Once out in the hall, Jimmy stopped abruptly and took a drink from Ashley's water bottle, trying to wash away the bitter taste in his mouth...that had nothing to do with buritos.

-------------------

That damn Dave, he's really starting to piss me off (just kidding). We'll find out just what he's up to, soon enough. Not much else to tell you except, there will be some serious drama and angst in the next few chapters, so be prepared.

Samitiny...yeah I know, Dave's kinda creepy, isn't he? Jimmy and his dad do talk in the next chapter...as for making up...we'll see about that. Thanks for the review. Bec...I'm glad to have a new reviewer. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and yes, Jimmy and Ashley are the best! Havocmangawip...you know I couldn't have written that dialogue without your help, thanks! I'm sure I'll be bothering you with more questions in the future...so be warned. Thanks for reviewing! Jashley-fan...yes, Jimmy is a proud stubborn man...but he's just sooo adorable, how could Ash stay mad at him? I'm glad you're still enjoying it! TigrouAngel...don't ever be sorry for a late review, all reviews are very much appreciated. Kelly's hotboy may make an appearance(not sure when), Dave, we'll yeah this chapter pretty much confirms what you said in your review and Jimmy...ooh the issues. And that line, yeah I'm still mopping myself up. Thanks so much to you and all of my loyal readers...you guys make this story worth writing.

Degrassi is Linda Schuyler's, not mine.


	11. Bad news

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 11: BAD NEWS

Ashley juggled school, home and work with much grace, even taking on some extra hours in the last few weeks. She wanted to make sure this Christmas was extra special for her and Jimmy and since Dave had the work for her, Ashley was happy to help out.

Jimmy, on the other hand, wasn't quite as happy. He had a funny feeling about this Dave character, but kept it to himself for now. Even though Jimmy trusted Ashley completely, he didn't trust Dave, so he decided to help her out, and get a job of his own.

In addition to a grueling school schedule, basketball one night, art class twice a week, and bumping up his physio sessions to both Wednesday evenings and Saturday mornings…Jimmy was hired by a local art gallery to produce exclusive sketches for their new exhibit. It was hard, but Jimmy was determined to provide for the both of them.

"Hey sleepyhead….are you gonna get up today", Ashley chuckled as she walked from the bathroom, back to the bed where Jimmy was still huddled under the covers.

"What time is it?", he asked groggily.

"Seven thirty eight", Ashley answered as she stood by the mirror to put her earrings on.

"I needed to get up an hour ago", Jimmy groaned and stretched. "Why didn't the alarm go off?", he asked, slowly rolling his head to the side to look at the clock.

"It did, but after you hit the snooze button three times, I just shut it off", Ashley giggled in reply.

"Where are you going?", Jimmy asked once he was fully able to open his eyes. He attempted to push himself into a sitting position, but only succeeded in moving a few inches higher on the pillow.

"Work. I told you last night, I wanted to get all my stuff done early so we can enjoy the long week off", Ashley stated excitedly as she walked over to the end of the bed and laid her hands on Jimmy's feet. "You want me to help?", she asked, referring to his morning exercises.

Jimmy shook his head. "No, go…you'll be late. I'll just do a few quick stretches before I get ready", he assured her with a quick smile.

"Okay", Ashley replied, grabbing her coat and purse. "You can get a ride from Grant, right?", she asked as she hastily turned around. Jimmy nodded slowly. "I'll see you later, then….love you", she called, blowing a quick kiss and heading out of the room.

Jimmy tossed aside the comforter and started his morning routine but after only a few minutes of stretching, he was exhausted. He tried again to sit up and after a few attempts, was able to haul himself into his chair...he immediately felt dizzy and nauseous.

Once the room stopped spinning, Jimmy made his way into the bathroom. His head was pounding, his heart was racing and his shirt was covered in sweat. He leaned his elbow against the sink for support and looked into the mirror…the flushed reflection confirmed his suspicion. Jimmy raised his shaky hand to his forehead and immediately pulled away. "Great, just what I need", he mumbled and laid his head down on his arm.

---------------------------------

Ashley whispered a few tasty tidbits into Natalie's ear, while Dave was collecting papers. "You're keeping notes", she gasped when Natalie pulled out a tiny pocketbook.

"Yeah, it's the stalker files", Kelly whispered jokingly. Natalie feigned shock and playfully pushed Kelly's shoulder.

"I'm not stalking, I'm just be safe…", Natalie quietly defended in an innocent tone. "…you wouldn't buy a car without doing research first. Would you?", she asked, giggling wickedly.

Ashley and Kelly laughed along with her, until Dave cleared his throat and raised his brow at them. "Now that we're all ready…", he said pointedly. "…let's begin learning about the family life cycle. Page 331 please".

The class opened their books to the assigned page. "Okay, in this chapter, we will learn what determines the…", Dave suddenly stopped and looked to his right. "Ashley?", he called as she fished through her bag. "Cell phones aren't allowed in class with the ringers on".

"I know…", Ashley answered with embarrassment. "…but I need to take this". She quickly grabbed her bag and headed into the hall.

"Jimmy what are you doing…I'm in class", she chuckled lightly into the receiver.

"Uh, Ashley?", a somewhat familiar voice replied.

"Grant? What are you doing on Jimmy's phone", she questioned incredulously.

"Um, he aah, asked me to call you…".

"Grant, what's wrong….where's Jimmy?", Ashley begged frantically.

"I'm here at the health center, he wasn't feeling well…".

"Okay, I'll be right there", Ashley interrupted.

"But, Ashl…", Grant started to say, just as the line went dead.

Ashley ran quickly toward the health center but stopped when she saw Grant hurrying to her. "What happened?", she asked breathlessly once Grant was close enough.

"I really don't know. He came into class looking like crap, and the next thing I know, he's slumped over on the desk", Grant answered as Ashley looked on pleadingly.

"Class? Didn't you notice he was sick when you picked him up this morning?", Ashley snipped. She didn't mean to take it out on Grant, the anger Ashley felt was aimed more at herself, for not noticing just how sick Jimmy was.

"I didin't. When he called me around eight, I told him I had to drive my mom to work and my sister to school, because my mom's car's in the shop", he answered guiltily. "He said he had it covered".

Ashley could feel hot tears fill her eyes and she tried hard to blink them away. "Thanks Grant", Ashley stated apologetically. "I'm gonna go se..."

"Wait Ashley", Grant cut in as Ashley urgently headed toward the buliding. She turned to face him. "I tried to tell you on the phone...they said he needed some tests and took him over to university hospital". Ashley's stomach dropped and her heart started to race as she blankly stared at Grant. "Do you need a ride?", he offered courteously.

"Aah no, my car's over...", she stuttered and pointed to the parking lot behind them. "Thanks again Grant", Ashley called in appreciation as she raced to her car.

------------------------

Ashley stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Jimmy shift restlessly in the uncomfortable hospital bed. "How are you feeling?", she asked, taking a seat on the side of the bed, next to him.

Jimmy immediately smiled and opened his eyes. "Like a hot, achy pin cushion", he replied dryly, laying his i.v. riddled hand on Ashley's lap and turning his other arm over to reveal the bandage the nurse put on after she took her countless vials of blood.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor", Ashley chuckled softly, gently placing her hand on Jimmy's forehead. "You _are _burning up", she gasped, moving her hand onto his cheek.

"Hundred and three point seven", he sighed, pressing his face into her cool had. "They said that's probably why I passed out...because I was dehydrated", he added softly.

"Passed out?", Ashley gasped incredulously. Jimmy nooded slowly and winced as he started coughing. Ashley offered him a sip from a water cup and asked, "Jimmy, why did you even leave the house today?".

"I had two tests and a paper due", he stated simply and shrugged.

"So why didn't you just call me? I would've come home and picked up your paper", Ashley told him, running her hand up and down his shoulder.

"I didn't wanna bother you...and it's not like you could've taken my tests for me", Jimmy mumbled quietly.

Ashley shook her head in frustration."So instead you sit in the freezing cold at the bus stop...", she trailed off when Jimmy looked away. "You didn't take the bus?", she asked rhetorically.

Jimmy lowered his head, "I'd just missed it and it wasn't really that cold, so I...".

"Jimmy, you didn't", Ashley interrupted as she glanced at his empty chair. The look on his face told her, he did. "It was like fifteen degrees outside when I left this morning...", she scolded. "I can't believe you...".

"I'm sorry Ash...alright", Jimmy cut in angrily, grimmacing as he shifted positions.

Ashley felt guilty, Jimmy was miserable enough and arguing with him was just making it worse. She gently cupped his face and leant in to kiss his cheek, then his forehead. "I didn't mean to...I'm just so worried about you", Ashley voice cracked, as her emotional walls came crumbling down.

"Ash, I'm fine", Jimmy smiled and brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"No you're not fine...you're sick", she sniffled in protest.

Jimmy was just about to inteject, when the doctor appeared in the doorway. "She's right, you are quite sick Mr. Brooks", she stated, then noted the scowl on Jimmy's face and corrected herself, "I mean, Jimmy".

Ashley slipped off the bed and stood at attention. "You must be Ashley... I'm Dr. Levine", the doctor greeted, warmly offered her hand. Ashley accepted and smiled back. "Well, it looks like you have influenza A, young man", she stated simply.

"The flu?", he asked incredulously and the doctor nodded.

"He's had a cold for about a week...", Ashley pointed out.

"This strain _is_ pretty aggressive, but it's probably not what spiked the fever. ", the doctor explained. Jimmy and Ashley both gave her questioning looks. "We took a routine urine culture which came back positive, you also have a nasty bladder infection".

Jimmy flopped his head back on to the pillow and sighed. "But he's always so careful", Ashley defended.

"It's a common thing, even in the most careful of patients", the doctor replied. "And with the flu virus masking his symptoms, there was no way you could've known". An uncomfortable silence filled the room as both Jimmy and Ashley blamed themselves for what was happening.

Jimmy knew it was more than a cold when he progressively felt worse as the week went on, trying to hide how miserable he truly was from Ashley, all weekend. And Ashley was ashamed for being too busy with the extra work she'd taken on, to see through the front Jimmy was putting up.

"We're going to admit you for a couple of days, just as a precautionary measure, to make sure this virus doesn't develop into pneumonia", Dr. Levine spoke, breaking through the silence. Ashley nodded with relief but Jimmy frowned, not happy to be spending any time in a hospital. "We'll see if we can have you home by Thursday", the doctor added with a smile as she turned to leave. "We should have a private room available soon...get some rest".

Ashley waited until the doctor left the room before sliding back into bed with Jimmy. "Our first Thanksgiving in the states and I'll probably be spending it in the hospital", Jimmy smirked.

"That's okay, as long as we're together", Ashley sighed heavily in reply and wrapped her arms around Jimmy's middle.

"You okay?", he asked, turning his head to the side.

Ashley nodded and smiled. "I will be...now that I know you'll be alright", she answered softly and held him close.

-----------------------

"Just leave me here, Ash", Jimmy groaned as Ashley came around to the passenger side with his chair, leaning his head back onto the headrest.

"I can't do that Jimmy", Ashley giggled light-heartedly. "You didn't just spend three days in the hospital, to come home and die of exposure...now get out of the car", she demanded playfully, reaching her hand out to help. Jimmy accepted Ashley's help without hesitation and they easily got him transfered and into the house.

"Okay, bed now", Ashley ordered, pointing toward their bedroom when Jimmy pulled up to the kitchen table and laid his head down on his folded arms.

"Too far", he groaned in protest.

Ashley smiled and stepped behind Jimmy to rub his back."How about the couch?", she asked sweetly.

Jimmy frowned a little and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine here", he insisted, grabbing for his backpack.

"Oh no you don't", Ashley scolded, taking the bag off of the chair next to Jimmy and putting it in the closet. "Homework can wait, you need to rest".

"I've been resting for three days, Ash", Jimmy chuckled.

"And you'll rest for three more", she replied sweetly, kissing the top of his head. "I'll go put a fire on so we can snuggle on the couch and watch some really bad daytime tv", Ashley called out as she walked into the living room. "Mr. Brooks?", she gasped, startled that Jimmy's father was sitting quietly on her couch.

"Dad?", Jimmy questioned, wheeling quickly into the room. "What are you doing here?".

"This _is _technically my house, isn't it?", he answered flatly, dangling his keys in front of them. Jimmy sat up as straight as he could considering his head felt like a thousand pound weight. "I have a meeting at our downtown office...figured I'd surprise you with a visit first. But it seems you've beat me to it...", Mr. Brooks added frocefully.

Jimmy looked at his dad quizzically. "A nurse called, left a message saying you need to make a follow-up appointment for Friday", Mr. Brooks explained, glancing over at the answering machine, then back over at Jimmy. "Three days in the hospital and I'm just hearing about it now?", he asked angrily.

"Dad, it was nothing...just the flu", Jimmy replied dismissively.

"This is not nothing, Jim", his dad argued. "You're sick in the hospital and no one has the common decency to call us and let us know", Mr. Brooks looked pointedly over at Ashley.

"That's not her fault Dad...I asked Ashley not to call", Jimmy defended.

"Why would you do that son?", Mr. Brooks pressured. "We're your parents, we deserve to know what's go...".

"Because...I knew it would end up in an aguement", Jimmy answered, talking over his dad's last statement.

Mr. Brooks moved closer to Jimmy, "Son, your mom and I worry about...".

"Ya know what Dad?", Jimmy cut him off again. "You can just drop the concerned parent act...I'm not buying". Mr. Brooks scowled at his son. "You're not upset because I was sick...you're pissed because you weren't the first to know", he added snappishly.

Mr. Brooks glanced at the clock for the third time in as many minutes, then returned his attention back to Jimmy, "No Jim, that's not...".

"Dad, just...don't. Go, you're gonna be late for your meeting", Jimmy stated bitterly. Mr. Brooks was about to reply but Jimmy stopped him by putting his hand up. "Dad please...just go", he pleaded quietly.

Mr. Brooks nodded compliatly and turned for the door. "Take care of yourself, son", he ordered firmly, over his shoulder and hasitly left the house.

-------------------

Yeah, I know it's kinda cliffhangery, but all my other alternate endings pretty much sucked, so this is where I left it. There will be more Mr. Brooks in future chapters.

I was really discouraged after chapter 10, and I had reservations about posting this chapter, but a kind pep-talk helped me out...and I never start something I don't intend on finishing. So, please let me know how I'm doing...good or bad. Thanks!

Lilfiftyfour...thanks for the the great reviews(chapters 9 & 10) in your pm's and the wonderful words of encouragement, I really appreciate it. Jashley-fan...I really appreciate the review. Yes, it is getting interesting...the little plot twists are slowly making their way into the story.

Another shout-out to havocmangawip who's awesome advice helped me with this chapter too. Thanks again, for all of your help!

Degrassi is not mine!


	12. New issues

My note…sorry I didn't update on Wednesday, like I said I would…I've been enjoying spring break a little too much, trying to cram all I want to do, in one little week.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 12: NEW ISSUES

"Mom, I can go to school today…I'm feeling fine", Jimmy groaned as him mother placed a plate of scrambled eggs on the table in front of him.

"No, I think you should stay home today…you're tired and still weak and I don't want anything happening to you", Mrs. Brooks argued as she took a seat across from him.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me…", Jimmy chuckled at her concern. "…I'm a big boy, Mom".

"Yes, but you're _my _boy and I'm telling you to stay home for just one more day and rest", she replied in insistently. "Besides, it's my last day here, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and after I'm gone, you can do whatever you so choose. But, until then, I call the shots", she added with mock authority and smiled.

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. "I cant believe what I'm hearing…a mother who actually _doesn't _want her kid to go to school", he mumbled under his breath as he picked over his food.

"Ya know, it's probably for the best Jimmy….", Ashley stated in agreement, brushing her hand over his shoulder as she passed him. "…at least tomorrow we have the same classes, so I'll be with you…".

Jimmy tossed his fork onto the plate and angrily backed away from the table, causing Ashley to stop mid sentence. "But, I don't need…", he trailed off as he glanced from his mother to Ashley, who were both giving him looks of warning. "Whatever…", he sighed resignedly and headed into the living room. "…I'm gonna go take a shower".

Ashley giggled a little and a smile spread across Mrs. Brooks' face. "He's not a very patient, patient", she pointed out, with slight amusement in her voice.

"I've noticed" Ashley chuckled slightly and sat down at the table. "But, three and a half months in a hospital would probably do that to any person".

Mrs. Brooks nodded sadly. "Jimmy was hardly ever sick when he was younger...stitches in second grade and a broken arm at ten, but nothing major", she told Ashley. "Then he was shot", she added, her voice cracking. "It was really hard on him, on everyone".

Ashley felt hot tears spring to he eyes as Mrs. Brooks continued. "It was so difficult to watch your strong independent son, lying helpless in a hospital bed, faced with a devastating injury and a uncertain future…having to relearn basic skills and compensate for a body that doesn't function properly", she explained emotionally.

Mrs. Brooks blushed slightly with embarrassment when she finally snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry Ashley, I don't know what's gotten into me. I don't usually go on and ramble like that.", she apologized and wiped her eyes.

"Oh that's okay, I understand", Ashley assured her with a small pat on the arm. "With Jimmy being sick, it's hard not to think about what he's been through…what he'll always have to go through". Mrs. Brooks gave Ashley a slightly surprised look and smiled warmly. "But he's strong and determined…he's a fighter, Mrs. Brooks", Ashley added proudly. "And nothing like this could ever get him down".

"Thank you Ashley", Mrs. Brooks stated sincerely, taking Ashley's hand in hers.

"For what?", she asked incredulously.

"For loving my son", she answered simply. "…the way he deserves to be loved".

Ashley immediately became defensive, "You don't have to thank me for loving Jimmy. I don't do it for…".

"Oh I know, your love for him is genuine, and that's what makes me so happy", Mrs. Brooks cut in. "I was so worried about him, after the shooting, and not just physically, but emotionally too. He was scared that he'd never find someone who could love him….."

"But he had Hazel?", Ashley interrupted questionably.

Mrs. Brooks shook her head. "Hazel didn't stick around because of love, Ashley. She stayed out of guilt, pity, obligation...whatever you want to call it", she explained with a shrug. "She was great for about the first two weeks or so, always by Jimmy's side...until we got the final prognosis, that is. Then she started distancing herself, visiting less frequently, always busy doing something else...spirit squad, yoga, shopping with Paige".

Ashley smiled at the last statement, but it soon faded when she realized how much she didn't know about that part of Jimmy's life. "I probably shouldn't be telling you all of this...", Mrs. Brooks stated quietly, thinking she may have stepped over her bounds.

"No, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me...there are some things I'd like to know, but I'm not sure how to go about asking. Jimmy doesn't like to talk about what happened while he was in the hospital and I know his relationship with Hazel definitely isn't one of his favorite subjects... ", she clarified with a slight giggle and Mrs. Brooks chuckled along.

Mrs. Brooks laid her hand on Ashley's cheek and smiled. "You make my son truly happy Ashley, something I was afraid, might never happen", she stated with tears in her eyes.

"You don't ever have to worry about Jimmy being unhappy, Mrs. Brooks...not anymore", Ashley stated confidently. Jimmy's mom nodded happily and hugged Ashley tight.

Ashley looked down at her watch and groaned. "I have to get to class", she stated disappointedly as she stood up from the table. "I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Jimmy first", Ashley added, pointing over her shoulder, toward their bedroom. Mrs. Brooks nodded and smiled, then started clearing the breakfast dishes.

"Hey, I'm leaving now, but your mom...", Ashley trailed off after she opened the door wide enough to see Jimmy sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. "So much for your shower", she mummbled quietly to herself as she sat down next to him and cupped his face in her hand.

Ashley gently caressed his cheek with her thumb as she watched him sleep. She tried pushing her deppest, darkest fear from the past week...the fear of losing Jimmy...down as far as she could. She softly kissed his lips, causing him to stir a little, but not wake up...and silently left the room.

-------------------------------

"Wow, you look even more exhausted today, than you did Monday in class", Dave snickered as he walked into the humanities office. Ashley knew she looked haggard and worn, but to have people actually point it out was a bit embarassing. She selfconciously ran her fingers through her hair and smiled weakly at Dave.

"This week has been absolutely crazy", she groaned as she filed some papers. "Jimmy and I are trying to catch up on our work from the classes we missed last week, not to mention study for exams that just happen to be in less than three weeks and still find some time to spend together".

Dave chuckled and placed a large latte on the desk in front of Ashley. "Dave you are a total mind reader", gasped and happily sipped from the paper cup.

"I thought you could use a little pick-me-up", he stated, taking a seat at his desk, directly across from Ashley's.

"This is perfect, thank you", Ashley replied with a sincere smile and promptly got back to work.

"So, how's Jimmy doing?", Dave asked as he tried to clear his desk.

"He's much better, thanks for asking.", Ashley answered, letting out a relieved sigh. "Last week was just awful...Jimmy was sick and in the hospital, then we got hit with that huge snow storm, then my car was giving me trouble, and Jimmy had two doctors appointments...", she rattled on. "...I'm just glad his mom came out to help. I couldn't have done it without her".

Dave smiled sympathetically at Ashley. "I really admire you Ashley", he stated honestly, leaning forward on his desk.

"Admire me...why?", Ashley inquired quizzically and blushed slightly with embarrassment.

Dave shrugged slightly. "How you deal with your situation and everything", he replied outright. "It must be hard on you, ya know...juggling school, a job, and taking care of your boyfriend...".

"What do you mean?", she asked incredulously, becoming increasingly annoyed at the way Dave said the last part. "I don't _take care _of Jimmy...he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself", Ashley added defensively as she tapped a stack of papers hard on the desk and angrily shoved them into the file cabinet. "We work together, always there when the other needs them...

"I'm sure that's how it is, and I'm sorry if I offended you", Dave apologized, and reached his hand across the desk. "I just don't think that most girls your age would have the strength to do what you do. I mean, your intelligent, beautiful...".

"And too good to date a guy in a wheelchair?", Ashley cut in furiously, grabbing her purse off of the desk and rushing for the door.

"Ashley, no. I didn't mean...", Dave trailed off as he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Ashley glared at him with sad, hurt eyes. "I'm your friend Ashley, and I'm concerned for you", he added, bringing both hands up to her shoulders.

"There's no need to be concerned Dave, I'm fine", she assured him, suddenly feeling quite uneasy under his grasp.

"I can't help it", Dave replied quietly, closing in the gap between them. "I have feelings for you Ashley...", he whispered, leaning in closer.

"Ash, I talked it over with Evan and he said tonight was fine. So, after his art class, if Jimmy's feeling up to it...", Kelly trailed off as she watched Dave's lips touch Ashley's. "What do think you're doing?", she gasped in horror and Dave instantly backed away.

"Kelly, I...", Ashley started to explain but Kelly didn't want to here it. "Kelly wait, please", Ashley called from the doorway as her friend ran down the hall.

---------------------------

Ashley and Jimmy entered the small Chinese restaurant and immediately spotted Kelly and her boyfriend at a table in the back. Kelly waited for Jimmy to pull up to the table and Ashley to take her seat before introducing them to Evan. "These are my friends, Jimmy Brooks and Ashley Kerwin", she stated, flashing Ashley a disapproving look when she said her name.

Ashley and Kelly sat awkwardly, only speaking when they were spoken to or when they had something to add to the conversations the guys were having. Jimmy was having a great time, once he realized he and Evan had a lot more in common than just their disabilities. They were both guitatists and they both played basketball...although, Evan's first passion was skiing.

"Man, you should try it..it's a real rush", Evan offered excitedly, when Jimmy showed a slight interest. "My family goes up to the Catskills every winter break. Maybe you guys could come this season...".

"That'd be great, but we're going home for break", Jimmy replied disappointedly.

"So? There _is_ skiing in Canada, isn't there?", Evan asked in a kind yet slightly incredulous, way.

Jimmy shrugged uncertainly and stated, "Well yeah, but...I don't know if I can...I mean your injury level is a lot lower than mine, and it's only been...".

"Dude, my accident was only a year and a half before yours, and you're twice as strong as some of the people I've seen out on the slopes. You can definitely do it", Evan encouraged, making Jimmy smile slightly as he thought it over.

Jimmy nodded enthusiastically and wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulder. "And you could be my little snow bunny", he chuckled, whispering into her ear.

"I'd love that", she replied sweetly, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Maybe we could get the rest of the gang to go...make it a mini vacation with our friends...".

"Friendship is a very important component in a relationship". Kelly cut in sarcastically. "Dave, our instructor, says it's right up there with trustworthiness and honesty", she added, emphasizing the 'Dave' and looking pointedly at Ashley.

Ashley shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Don't you agree Ashley?", Kelly asked, almost bitterly.

"Um, of course", she answered uneasily and grabbed for her purse. "If you'll excuse me", Ashley stated as she rose from her seat and nodded to Kelly. "Kelly, would you mind?".

Kelly sat silently for a moment then reluctantly stood up and followed Ashley, leaving the guys to discuss why girls always went to the restroom in packs.

Once they reached the safe haven of the restroom, Ashley turned to Kelly and said, "Kelly, I tried to explain earlier...".

"Explain what Ashley?", she asked sarcastically. "There's no denying what I saw".

"I know, but you have to understand...he kissed me", Ashley defended.

"And that makes it all right?", Kelly asked, her voice conveying a hurt tone.

Ashley sighed heavily and shook her head, "No, I tried to push him away, but..".

Kelly's softness was getting the best of her as she fought to keep her composure. "I just can't believe you'd do this to...".

"Kelly, I would never do anything to hurt Natalie...", Ashley started to say, but Kelly quickly interrupted her.

"Natalie?", Kelly gasped in astonishment. "I wasn't talking about Natalie, Ashley...I was talking about Jimmy", she yelled incredulously and stormed out of the restroom.

-------------------

The drive home was silent, except for the welcome distraction of the car radio, thanks to Jimmy obsession with the tuner buttons...forever joking that it was the only part of being a constant passenger, that he enjoyed.

"So, that was kinda weird...Kelly and Evan just leaving like that", Jimmy stated as he and Ashley pulled into the garage.

"Uh huh", Ashley mumbled avoidingly, as she brought his chair around.

"Did something happen in the washroom?", Jimmy asked as he followed her into the house. Ashley quickly turned to look at him. "I don't mean something in a...", he stopped when Ashley's look went from questioning to disturbed. Jimmy chuckled a little. "I mean, did you guys have a fight or something?".

Ashley frowned and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess", she replied shortly, trying to busy herself around the kitchen.

"What about?", Jimmy pressed, pulling up to the sink, next to her.

Ashley shook her head dismissively, "Nothing really, just something stupid that happened at school...".

"Well it had to be something big if it's got the both of you so upset", Jimmy replied cecernedly when he noticed how distraught Ashley was becoming.

"Really Jimmy, it was nothing", she insisted pleadingly as she walked from the kitchen, into the living room.

"Ashley, tell me what happened", Jimmy called out as he quickly followed her.

"No, I can't...I", she stuttered through the tears that were now falling rapidly.

Jimmy caught up to Ashley and stopped in front of her, forcing her to sink down onto the couch. "God, Ash...what is it?", he whispered comfortingly as he took her hands in his. Ashley shook her head fiercely. "Ash, c'mon...it's me", Jimmy coaxed, placing his finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his.

Wracked with guilt, fear and confusion, Ashley looked away from Jimmy's eyes, and whispered softly, "Dave kissed me".

--------------------

Ooh, how will Jimmy take the news? Can't wait to find out(insert wicked laugh here). So there it is, the revelation of Dave's intentions...but have we heard the last of him?(insert wickeder laugh here). Not to worry, there's only two more chapters to this story(I think, it does't look the same on paper), so you'll find out soon enough. I've decided only post on Saturdays from now on(sorry if this upsets anyone). Saturday posts always seem to give more feedback and I really need the feedback.

Sunshyne08...you little mind reader. I know, I really hate how the show never incorporated Jimmy's mom into the storylines, especially after the shooting. And as much as I like the character of Jimmy's dad, like you said, one would think she'd be more involved in her son's life. Lilfiftyfour...actually, I meant their first U.S. Thanksgiving, Christmas time always means the end of the semester, and that's coming up. Thanks so much for the review. TigrouAngel...thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I love Mr. Brooks/ Jimmy interaction too. As for the Dave/Natalie drama...hmmmm?(am I that transparent, lol). Raina-Bess...hey there, we've missed you. Thanks for the great review, I'm so happy you liked the chapter. Glad to have you back!

Degrassi is not mine.


	13. Renewed

My note…see, I wait until Saturday to post because I figure the weekend is the best time for people to read the story…and the site goes down. Just my luck. Well anyway, I hope those of you who read ch. 12, liked it. The majority of this chapter will focus on the Monday after the 'incident', but the last section will jump to the day before winter break.

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 13: RE**NEW**ED

Ashley frowned as she placed her books into her messenger bag, Monday morning. After the glorious weekend she and Jimmy just had, Ashley was very reluctant to return to school…and to Dave's class.

On Thursday night, after she blurted to Jimmy what had happened earlier that evening, Ashley was certain he'd be furious with her. But once again, she underestimated the amazing Jimmy Brooks. He pulled her into his strong arms and held her as she sobbed and apologized over and over again. Jimmy then hushed her and reassured her that everything would be all right.

Once Ashley stopped crying, she explained in detail what Dave had said and done. Jimmy smiled and brushed a few tears off of her cheek, then promised he would never let anyone hurt her…he even offered to roll over Dave, if Ashley wanted him too. Ashley giggled lightly and, with both hands, pulled Jimmy's face to her's and kissed him passionately.

The rest of the weekend was mostly a blur. The couple skipped class on Friday, opting to stay home…and in bed. In fact, the only time they left the bed, and house for that matter, was for Jimmy's Saturday morning physio session and a quick trip to the grocery store, right after it.

Jimmy happily wheeled into the kitchen and handed Ashley her coat from his lap then proceeded to put his on as well. "You ready to go?", he asked when he saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"No, but not for the reasons you may think", Ashley replied suductively and slid onto his lap. "I so did not want to get out of bed this morning, especially after all the fun we were having last night", she added sweetly.

"Yeah, twice in one weekend...we must've set a new world record", Jimmy chuckled sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Ashley gave him an incredulous smirk and swatted him on the chest. "Actually, yes...that was pretty spectacular", she stated honestly. "But, I really liked when you...", she trailed off and whispered the rest into his ear.

Jimmy raised his brow and grinned as Ashley blushed in embarrassment. "And you also liked when I...", he teased, whispering back in reply.

Ashley's mouth fell open and her redness increase ten-fold. "Jimmy", she gasped and burried her head in his shoulder.

"Well you did", he defended playfully, gently pushing her back so he could look at her.

"It's not my fault you have some very wicked ideas in that mind of yours", Ashley replied innocently, keeping her head down, but raising her eyes slightly at Jimmy.

He raised her chin up a little and softly kissed her lips, just as his were breaking out into that adorable grin. "And it just so happens that a few of those "ideas" are swimming in my mind right now...but will have to wait until tonight. We need to get to school", he reminded Ashley and nudged her toward the door.

"But...", she groaned disappointedly.

"Believe me Ash, if I didn't miss two Monday classes when I was sick...I'd gladly stay in bed with you all day", Jimmy smiled assuringly at her as he grabbed his backpack.

Ashley pouted and shrugged, but reluctantly followed Jimmy. "Ya know, it's basketball night", she reminded him this time, as he transferred from his chair, into the car.

"Yeah, but not 'til seven", he replied suggestively. "So we have time for an appetizer before we go...", Jimmy added, squeezing Ashley into the car and across his lap. "...and dessert, after the game".

Ashley smiled at Jimmy's dancing eyes. "So, whadda you say?", he asked excitedly.

Ashley immediatedly pulled him into a passionate kiss that lingered for just under a minute. "I'd say you are a genius, Jimmy Brooks", she chuckled, crawling over to the drivers side and starting the car.

----------------------

Ashley slowly walked to her family dynamics class, stopping twice in the hall to contemplate running down the stairs and out the door, but figuring it wouldn't do any good...she had to face this, and Dave.

"Ashley, Ashley", Natalie called out and waived her arms excitedly. Ashley continued walking and soon met up with her friends.

Kelly gave Ashley a small sympathetic smile and put her arm around her shoulder. Ashley smiled, relieved that she had cleared the air with Kelly. Jimmy insistantly called Kelly, late Thursday night, and explained what Ashley had told him, before Ashley took over the phone and her and Kelly talked until the early hours of the morning.

"What's got you so excited, Nat?", Kelly asked, wondering why her best friend was jumping up and down like a kid on a trampoline.

"I'm finally gonna do it", she squealed happily. Ashley and Kelly gave her very bewildered looks and waited for her to continue. "I'm gonna ask Dave out", Natalie said, as if it were the simplist statement on the planet. "The semester's almost over and then we can date freely without worrying about in not being proper," she explained, dramatically rolling her eyes at the word 'proper'.

Ashley spoke up first, "Natalie, are you sure you want to get involved with a guy like Dave...".

"Are you kidding. Of course I do...he's such a great guy. I couldn't ask for anything better than him...", Natalie gushed dreamily. "I can't thank you enough Ashley. You really helped me get to know the real Dave. All the stuff you found out about him, really made me sure that I'm doing the right thing...that he's the perfect guy for me", she rambled on, as if she were on cloud nine.

"Oh God", Ashley groaned to herself and rubbed her forehead. "Ah Natalie...I'm not sure Dave's the guy you think he is", she protested, concernedly.

Kelly shook her head in agreement, "Yeah Nat, Ashley's right. Dave's not...".

"C'mon guys", Natalie cut in angrily. "You two are living out your little fairy tale relationships with your oh-so-wonderful boyfriends...now it's my turn to be happy".

Kelly knew how much of a spoiled, jealous person Natalie was, but she genuinely wanted her best friend to be happy. Then it dawned on her, this was the was it had always been...if Kelly had something Natalie didn't, Natalie wanted it.

A mischivious grin started to spread across Kelly's face. "You're right Nat, you should be happy", Kelly stated with mock enthusiasm. "Go for it", she encouraged. Natalie pulled her into a hug and turned on her heel, marching confidently into the now emptying room.

"Kelly why didn't you tell her?", Ashley asked incredulously.

"There's no point Ashley. When Natalie wants something, she goes for it...no matter what other people tell her", Kelly explained with a helpless shrug. "She has to find out for herself, what a jerk Dave really is".

"And you'll be there to pick up the pieces", Ashley stated questionably.

Kelly nodded, giving a weak smiled. "Yep, like always", she sighed heavily and leaned on Ashley as they slowly walked into class.

----------------------

"Weren't in class today, well I'm not surprised", Jimmy's voice boomed from the doorway of the humanities office.

Dave immediately looked up from what he was reading and acknowledged Jimmy with a slight nod. "Ji-Jimmy", he greeted uncomfortably and started to stand up.

"Don't bother getting up, I'd rather talk to you on even terms", Jimmy replied sternly and wheeled the rest of the way into the room.

"I wasn't expecting anyone", Dave stated in a preoccupied tone, and turned back to his reading.

"I bet you weren't", Jimmy snickered as he rested his elbow on the desk. He purposely leaned over to the side, causing the stacks of papers and files to spread across the textbook Dave seemed to be so engrossed in.

Dave swiveled in his desk chair to face Jimmy, crossed his legs and folded his hands across his knee. "So, what brings you here today?", he asked nonchalantly and leaned forward attentively.

"I think you already know", Jimmy replied steadily, even though his blood was begining to boil.

"Everything alright with Ashley?", Dave inquired mockingly.

"After you man-handled her and forcibly kissed her?", Jimmy bit back. "Yeah, she fine".

"What are you talking about Jimmy?", Dave asked innocently. "I never handled her in a harsh manner. And as for that kiss...well, she kissed me".

Jimmy gripped his wheel rims in frustration. "Don't play dumb with me man, Ashley and Kelly told me everything", he stated through gritted teeth.

"Listen Jimmy, I don't know what they told you, but it was really nothing...", Dave offered in defense.

"Kissing another man's fiancee, is not nothing", Jimmy protested fiercely.

"Jimmy, like I said, Ashley kissed me", Dave insisted. "She needed a little comfort and I just happened to be in the room".

"Comfort?", Jimmy asked questionably.

Dave nodded sympathetically. "She told me how stressed she's been with you being sick and all. She talks a lot about you", he explained simply. Jimmy sat intently, waiting for Dave to continue. "Nothing personal of course...", Dave joked, chuckling a bit. "...just family dynamic type stuff...the qualities of the couple, her concern that you're both moving to quickly with the wedding, the strong impact your disability has on the relationship and the toll it takes on her..."

Jimmy slumped in his chair a little and chewed on his lower lip as he thought about what Dave was saying. "So this comforting, it had nothing to do with the feelings Ashley said you had for her?", Jimmy asked bitterly.

"Feelings?", Dave asked questionably. "What I said was I had feelings of concern for her...she probably didn't hear me correctly because Kelly was talking to her from the hallway...".

The realization hit Jimmy like a baseball bat to the stomach. He inched closer, backing Dave up aganist the wall, with no where to go. "You planned this whole thing...", Jimmy hissed. "...you wanted someone to catch the two of you kissing. You probably wished it had been me, but instead, Kelly walked in".

Dave gave Jimmy a bewildered look and feigned innocence. "Jimmy that's rediculous. Ashley just needed a strong shoulder to lean on...".

"Strong shoulder?", Jimmy spat. He leaned forward as far as he could, holding onto the desk for support with his hand and pressing his other arm against Dave's chest...effectively pinning him.

"Listen to me, Dave...Ashley, Kelly and I are going to the Dean tomorrow and we're telling him everything that went on in this room last Friday", Jimmy yelled. He pushed Dave back with his elbow and shifted so he was properly sitting in his chair.

Jimmy took a deep breath, trying to clam his racing heart. His arms were still shaking with effort and small beads of sweat were forming at his hairline, but Jimmy sat boldly and stared Dave down. "We're gonna make sure they know the truth, so you won't ever be able to hurt another student", he added, turning abruptly. "But utill then...you stay away from my girlfriend", Jimmy warned, quickly wheeling out of the room and down the hall.

"So, how did it go?", Ashley asked cursiously once Jimmy reached her. "Did you leave him in one piece?", she chuckled nervously, noticing Jimmy's irritation.

"Yeah", he mumbled in response. Ashley relaxed a little and rubbed Jimmy's shoulders. She felt his tight muscles soften as Jimmy sighed into her touch.

"So, no wheel marks to tie you to the murder?", she joked as they made their way to the car.

Jimmy smiled weakly up at Ashley. "I believe I have the right to remain silent until my attorney arrives", he quipped back.

"Well, I just happen to know a pretty slick defense attorney back home, if you need one", Ashley giggled in repsonse, not so subtly referring to Jimmy's dad.

Jimmy chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Let's just get home...alright?", he offered and quickly transferred into the passengers seat. Jimmy returned Ashley's smile as she waited for him to get situated. But once she closed the door, Jimmy's smile soon faded. His mind wandered back to what Dave had said and realized one of _his_ biggest fears had come true...Ashley was having doubts about their relationship.

Jimmy glanced over at Ashley, her eyes focused on the road in front of them. He watched her for a moment, then turned back to look out of his window...and thought long and hard about the rash decision he was about to make.

-----------------------------

"Are you sure all of this is going to fit in your car?", Kelly chuckled as she help Ashley and Jimmy haul their luggage over to the kitchen door.

"Geeze, I didn't think we had that much stuff...but we are going home for a month, so...". Ashley trailed off and smiled at Kelly.

"So do I need anything else?", she asked, looking over her check list and taking the spare set of keys from Jimmy.

"I don't think so", Ashley looked around and shook her head. "Thanks for keeping an eye on the place while we're gone", she added, hugging her friend tight.

"Well it was the least I could do...you've both been such great friends", she exclaimed, leaning down to hug Jimmy as well. "So, have a great holiday break, and I'll see you in January", Kelly added as she walked to the front door.

Kelly opened the door just as Natalie was about to knock. "How could you guys do this to me?", she yelled as she pushed her way into the house.

"Take it easy Nat", Kelly said, trying to calm her. "What are you talking about? What happened?".

Natalie shifted from foot to foot. "I saw Dave today...and the reason he hasn't been in class lately was because he was under investigation, not because he had a 'family crisis'. He told me everything", she cried.

Ashley, Kelly and Jimmy all gave Natalie looks of confusion. "He said he was suspended indefinitely over some stupid misunderstanding involving you", she added, glaring at Ashley.

"Natalie, it wasn't a misunderstanding. Dave came on to me...he kissed me", Ashley stated bluntly.

"And so you report him, over a stupid _kiss_?", Natalie asked incredulously.

"It wasn't just a kiss Natalie...", Jimmy started to explain. "...Dave was acting improperly towards a student...".

"But you guys knew how I felt...", Natalie interrupted, completely ignoring what Jimmy was trying to say. "...now he might have to move back to Ohip and I'll never get to see him again".

"God, Nat...do you always have to be such a drama queen?", Kelly joked, hoping to lighten the mood. "He just a guy. I'm sure next semester, you'll find another crush to persue and everything will be...".

"Listen Kel, you and Ashley may be happy with your little 'crippled boyfriend club', but I'm looking for more out of a relationship then ending up saddled with only half a man", Natalie blurted insensitively. "Dave was the...".

"You know what Natalie...", Ashley cut in angrily, pointing her finger and using every ounce of strength she had, not to slap Natalie across the face. "I think you'd better leave right now, before we all end up saying or doing things we might regret". Natalie flicked her head back in indignation and stormed out of the house.

Once Kelly was able to snap out of her shocked state, she turned to Ashley and Jimmy and apologized sincerely, "Guys, I'm so so sorry about that".

Jimmy nodded his head and offered her a slight smile, before silently wheeling away. "It's not your fault Kelly", Ashley stated sincerely.

"But what Natalie said...?", Kelly whispered tearfully as she watched Jimmy leave the room.

Ashley shrugged slightly. "Was ignorant, hurtfull and uncalled for, but...it happens", she trailed off sadly.

"Well, I refuse to be friends with someone like that", Kelly replied angrily.

Kelly wiped the fallen tears off of her cheeks and forced a small smile. She was new to the realities of having a boyfriend in a wheelchair and wasn't accustomed to the discrimination and callousness of some people...especially when that person was supposed to be your best friend. Ashley understood what she was feeling and gave her shoulders a slight squeeze before Kelly wordlessly left the house.

Ashley returned to the kitchen just as Jimmy wheeled back in. "Kelly okay?", he asked quietly as he took his medication bottles from his lap and checked the supply before placing them into his toiletry bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be", Ashley answered confidently and sat down next to Jimmy. "How about you?", she asked, placing her hand on top of his.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?", Jimmy asked unconvincingly. "Ash, if this is about what Natal...".

"No, not entirely", Ashley cut in. "It's just we've been through so much lately and you've been especially down...I'm worried about you, Jimmy", she stated, brushing her fingers across his cheek.

Jimmy watched her with appreciative eyes as she continued. "So, I was just wondering if there's anything I could do to make you feel better", Ashley offered sweetly. "Maybe a back rub, or a nice lunch out, or cuddling next to a cozy fire, or...".

"Marry me", he blurted and coaxed her onto his lap.

"Sorry, but I've aready been asked", Ashley replied jokingly as she toyed with her engagement ring.

"Before we go home", Jimmy stated cryptically. Ashley looked over and gave him a bewildered look. "Today Ash...marry me right now".

---------------------------

Yes, I left you with another cliff-hanger...will Jimmy and Ashley return to Toronto as man and wife? We'll see! And I'm sure everyone officially hates Dave and Natalie right now and thinks they'd make the perfect couple, in their own sick and twisted kind of way.

Havocmangawip...thanks for the review. Yeah, Dave's a bastard, but it was fun writing him. I have this intense feeling that no matter what is thrown at Jimmy and Ash(ie. creepy college instructors), they'll make it through. I so love writing Jimmy's mom too, it's pretty easy because I'm really maternal (the oldest of six...all girls). I think there are so many storyline possibilities with that relationship(now if only the writers on Degrassi would see it that way). TigrouAngel...thanks so much for the compliments. I love all reviews, and the detailed ones are great because they give me so much feedback and show me how much attention you're paying to the story and the characters. Jashley-fan...well, I'm gald you're back and I appreciate the review. It's nice to know I have so many loyal readers.

Degrassi is not mine.


	14. Never knew love like this

My note…this is the last chapter of this story. I'd love to continue it and follow Jimmy and Ashley through their entire college experience, but that would turn into a novel, and I don't think I have the time or energy to write an entire novel. Thanks to all those who have read this story and have supported me so kindly!

IMPROPRIETY

CHAPTER 14: NEVER K**NEW **LOVE LIKE THIS

Ashley waited as Jimmy transferred to his seat before following the flight attendant down the aisle to the cabin where she would stow Jimmy's chair until their flight arrived at their destination.

She walked back and took her seat next to the window. Ashley silently snapped her seat belt and momentarily glanced out of the window, before turning back to face Jimmy. He was settled into his seat with his eyes closed, listening to his I-pod.

Ashley laid her hand over his and gently squeezed. Jimmy cracked his left eye open and looked in Ashley's direction. She smiled sweetly at him and he returned the gesture. Jimmy popped an earpiece out of his ear and shifted toward Ashley.

"Are you sure about this?", she asked cautiously as she rubbed his hand.

Jimmy nodded slightly. "Definitely", he agreed, with just a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry Jimmy", Ashley apologized for about the twentieth time in the last two hours. "You know how much I love you and want to marry you, but I've have visions of my wedding day since I was five. And as appealing as becoming your wife right now, is…the thought of a spur of the moment wedding in Las Vegas isn't what I had in mind", she explained…again.

"I know Ash", Jimmy chuckled lightly. "I wasn't thinking straight when I suggested it. I just…I don't know", he sighed heavily and tried to relax in his seat.

"Well, maybe we could finally set a date when we get home, and start some of the planning?", she offered excitedly.

Jimmy gave her a lopsided grin and returned his earpiece to his ear, then closed his eyes again. Ashley studied Jimmy for a few minutes before glancing back out of the window. She felt the vibration of the engines under her feet and the knot in her stomach tighten….but the uneasy feeling had nothing to do with flying.

The rest of the trip home was uneventful. Jimmy slept the entire time while Ashley read and finished the crossword puzzle from that mornings paper. They arrived at Jimmy house first, and not surprisingly…nobody was home. "Why don't we just drop off our bags and head over to my parents, or give Marco and Ellie a call and visit with them", Ashley suggested as Jimmy paid and tipped the cab driver.

Jimmy held up his hand, motioning for the cabbie to wait and wheeled toward Ashley. "Why don't you go ahead to your parents. We'll hook up with Marco and Ellie later", he replied softly. "I'm just gonna hang out here for a while…I'm kinda tired from all…".

"Tired? Didn't you sleep enough on the plane?", Ashley asked incredulously becoming increasingly annoyed at Jimmy.

"I guess not", Jimmy snapped back and quickly transferred to the couch.

Ashley looked from the cab driver to Jimmy and sighed in defeat. She stalked around the room and grabbed a few of her smaller bags, tossing them over her shoulder. "I think I'll just spend the night there while I'm at it", Ashley stated firmly at Jimmy and turned for the door.

"Ash, I didn't mean…..Ash", Jimmy called out, but it was too late…Ashley was already gone.

Angry with himself, Jimmy got himself situated in a laying position on the couch and turned on the television. He punched the keys on the remote, frantically trying to find a program that would take his mind off of what had just transpired with Ashley.

Finally settling on an action movie, he'd already seen about a dozen times, Jimmy eased back onto the cushions. Within minutes he was bored…not to mention hungry and thirsty. He reached out for his chair, but immediately realized it was just out of his grasp...Ashley must have inadvertently moved it in her haste to get to her bags, and not realized she needed to move it back.

Stranded on the couch, Jimmy clicked the movie off and tossed the television remote across the room in frustration. He mumbled and lightly cursed under his breath, but finally settled back against the pillows…he didn't have much of a choice, Jimmy knew neither of his parents would be home for at least a few more hours.

--------------------------------

"Jim, you're home?", Mr. Brooks greeted in surprise when he saw his son sprawled out on the couch.

Jimmy cracked his eyes open and raised his head slightly. "It is Thursday, isn't it?", he grumbled in response.

Mr. Brooks ignored his sons remark and walked to the closet to hang up his coat. He took Jimmy's jacket from the end table it was thrown upon and did the same with it. "Just figured you and Ashley would be out visiting your friends, or getting some shopping done", Mr. Brooks commented with deep curiosity in his voice. He looked around the room and noticed the discarded remote laying on the floor."So, where is Ashley?", he asked as he picked up the pieces and proceeded to put them back together.

Jimmy shrugged, trying to act indifferently. "She's at her parents", he answered vaugely.

Mr. Brooks nodded and sat down in the plush leather chair across from Jimmy. "When will she be back?", he inquired with a raise of his brow. "Mom's picking up Chinese on her way home and I was wondering what...".

"She probably won't be back today", Jimmy mumbled dishearteningly and struggled a bit to sit up fully. Mr.Brooks leaned forward and stretched his hand out for Jimmy.

"Thanks", he whispered as he humbly accepted his fathers help. Mr. Brooks waited a moment before turning back toward his seat. "Ah Dad, would you mind?", Jimmy asked softly, nodding in the direction of his just out of reach chair.

Mr. Brooks gave Jimmy a small smile and retrieved his chair for him, parking it right next to the couch so he could transfer easily and standing next to it, in case Jimmy needed some help.. "So what's with the foul mood, are you and Ashley having problems?", Mr. Brooks inquired, returning the focus back to their previous conversation.

Jimmy glared at his father in shock, then heaved himself into his chair. "You like that, wouldn't you?", he snipped back, as he quickly got situated and took off toward the kitchen.

"No Jim, that's not what I meant", Mr. Brooks called out, following his son into the next room.

Jimmy stopped at the kitchen table and let out a frustrated sigh. For a split second, he was actually getting along with his father, and then...

"Jim, is everything alright?", Mr. Brooks asked, taking a seat next to Jimmy and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm losing her, Dad", Jimmy whispered painfully.

"Losing her...what do you mean?", he asked back, scooting closer to Jimmy.

Jimmy shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know...it's just...", he sighed. "I told her last night, I thought we should get married...today", Jimmy continued, peaking his fathers interest. "I wanted to change our flight, go out to Las Vegas, get married and then come back home for Christmas and...".

"What did Ashley say?", Mr. Brooks proceeded cautiously.

"She obviously said no, Dad", Jimmy answered sarcastically and Mr. Brooks let out a relieved sigh. Jimmy shot his father an angry glare. "Why are you so opposed to us getting married?", he yelled. "What do you have against Ashley?".

"Son, I not opposed to the two of you getting married and I don't have anything against Ashley...I just don't understand what the rush is", Mr. Brooks clarified.

"There's no rush", Jimmy replied defensively.

"Okay, then what's got you so upset son?", Mr. Brooks asked with much confusion, then quickly added. "Does she not want to get married...at all?". Mr. Brooks swallowed hard, this was issue that worried him the most.

Jimmy shook his head. "No, she wants to get married. She wants the whole big wedding thing...beautiful church, fancy reception, lots of flowers, DJ, band...even a chocolate fountain", he answered, his lips slightly turning up when he saw a small grin spread across his fathers face.

"Are you worried that she doesn't want to marry...you?", Mr. Brooks asked very cautiously.

Jimmy looked directly into his fathers eyes, then down at his chair, "No, I-I...what if this is too much for her to handle. What if she...".

"And that's why you think you might lose her?", he asked. Jimmy looked away again. "Jim, from what I've seen, Ashley has no problem handling...this", Mr. Brooks cleared his throat uneasily as he tried to assure Jimmy.

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably and stated, "You can say it Dad, handicap...disability...".

"I know, Son", he answered sadly and nodded, then quickly changed the subject. "I'm just wondering if it's really Ashley who's having the doubts, James?", he suggested, resting his arm around his sons shoulder.

"It's perfectly normal for every couple to have the occasional doubt...", Mr. Brooks explained. "But think about it Jim...you've have already experienced the marriage part...".

Jimmy looked at his father incredulously. "What do you think you two have been doing the past three months?", Mr. Brooks chuckled softly and continued. "You're living together, making decisions together...for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health...", he pointed out, emphasizing the last line and raising his brow.

"That's what a marriage is Son. And just because you have a piece of paper...doesn't make it any more valid", Mr. Brooks stated sincerely. "Ashley loves you very much, Jim...".

"He's right about that", a soft voice called from behind them. Jimmy and his dad turned around to see Ashley and Mrs. Brooks standing in the doorway of the kitchen, each armed with a paper take-out bag.

Ashley came and sat on the other side of Jimmy, she smiled politely at Mr. Brooks. "What are you doing back?", Jimmy asked in shock. "I thought you were staying at your...".

"I was", she cut in quickly and grabbed hold of his hand. "My mom and I were at China Palace to pickup our order, when your mom came in to pick up yours...we got to talking and I...I realized it wouldn't be the same eating the Palace's cashew chicken without you", Ashley stated sweetly, as she gently caressed Jimmy's fingers.

Jimmy slipped his fingers around hers and smiled. "So, how much did you hear?", he asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Enough", Ashley replied simply, as she smiled lovingly at Jimmy and kissed him on the lips.

------------------------------

"Hey girls...are you ever coming in here?", Marco called anxiously into the kitchen. Ashley, Ellie and Paige soon emerged arm in arm, fully engrossed in gossip and rumors. Marco quickly joined them and listened to Paige's new stories about her roommate.

"He's such a girl", Spinner sighed in complaint.

Jimmy chuckled in response. "Who doesn't love hearing about the girl who cheated on her boyfriend with his three best friends then gets pregnant and doesn't know who the father is?", he asked in a sarcastic, but slightly amused way.

"What is college...like one big soap opera?", Spinner askeded disgustedly.

Jimmy smiled. "If you only knew, Spin", he mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"At least there isn't anything like that going on at the police academy", he added, letting out a relieved sigh. "Nope, nothing but cute little recuits in their tight little uniforms", Spinner raised his brow and nudged Jimmy with his elbow, motioning to a few "friends" he invited to the party.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and gave Spinner and incredulous look. "What?", Spin asked questionably. Jimmy nodded in Ashley direction. "So what, you can't look? Dude, you act like you're married already", he added mokingly.

Jimmy smirked at Spinner's comment and smiled at Ashley, who was slowly walking toward him. "Why would I need to look at anyone else, when I've already got the most beautiful girl on the planet?", he asked frankly, not taking his eyes off of Ashley .

Spinner nodded in agreement and grinned as Ashley sat down on Jimmy's lap. "Ash hun, there's plently of room over here...we don't have cooties or anything", Paige jokingly pointed out, pating the space on the couch between her and Ellie.

"I know Paige...but I've got the best seat in the house", Ashley replied happily, wrapping her arms around Jimmy's neck and kissing him softly.

After a few oohs, aahs and a low whistle from Spinner, Ashley and Jimmy broke their kiss. "So Ash, it your turn to fill us in on all of your drama down there at NYU", Ellie stated, hoping it would end Paige's two hour rant.

"Drama? That's funny Ellie", Paige scoffed. "What drama could these two possibly be involved in?".

"Yeah, it's not like they'd have any trouble with their classes", Spinner stated plainly. Ashley frowned and Jimmy looked down.

"Or relationship issues", Marco added with a shrug. Jimmy bit his lip to stop the small smirk that was starting to form as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Or inappropriateness in the work place", Ellie spoke next and they both let out heavy sighs.

"It must be really boring, being you", Paige quipped and smiled at her friends.

"Yeah Paige...really boring", Jimmy replied incredulously. He looked over at Ashley and she gave him an amused look, Jimmy smiled and pulled her closer.

Ellie crept over and interrupted the moment. "So, have you two decided on when the big day is?", she asked excitedly.

Ashley looked from Jimmy to Ellie and shrugged slightly. "Well, we were thinking about next summer...".

"Probably sometime after graduation", Jimmy cut in, surprising Ashley.

She gave hin a perplexed look. "Jimmy, I thought you wanted to...".

"I know, but I think that maybe now, we _should _wait", he answered honestly. Ellie could see they needed some privacy and slipped back over to Paige and Marco.

"Why the sudden change?", Ashley questioned. "Yesterday you were ready to hop on a plane and get married in Las Vegas", she quickly reminded him.

"Yeah, but then I had that talk with my dad and I realized he was right...the wedding is only a day. The marriage is the most important part of a relationship...".

"...and no piece of paper is going to make it any more valid", Ashley finished for him. Jimmy nodded and smiled at her. Ashley returned the smile and softly caressed his cheek. "He was right about that, ya know...and about the fact that I don't have a problem with _this_", she added, momentarily glancing down at his chair then back up to his eyes. "I love you Jimmy, with all of my heart...don't ever doubt that".

Jimmy sighed and nodded assuredly. "I don't Ash...I won't", he replied, resting his head against Ashley's shoulder and holding her tight.

--------------------

So that's it. I actually wrote a few endings, but I thought this was the cutest...the friends thinking Jimmy and Ashley would never be involved in any "real" drama and the total fluff at the very end.

I'm going to be taking it easy for now(end of the school year is slowly creeping up on me). I'll still be posting new stories, but probably no long chapter ones for a little while. My deepest thanks to all those loyal readers out there, you guys make writing fun.

Samitiny...thanks for the wonderful review and great compliment. You're such a loyal reader and I thank you for supporting this story. Havocmangawip...again you save me. I didn't know that little fact about Atlantic City, thanks. As for smacking Natalie...already done. Thanks for all of your help, I couldn't have done this story without you. Lilfiftyfour...yeah, Dave and Natalie are definitely two peas in a pod. Don't worry about missing the review, the site was down and made reviewing impossible. I know you would've left a note if you could've. Jashley-fan...( Thanks for consistantly reading and reviewing, I hope you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it. Us JimAsh fans have to stick together!

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
